


Dad Of My Best Friend

by Silveross



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, First Time, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveross/pseuds/Silveross
Summary: AU, в котором Питер Паркер — девятнадцатилетний парень, единственный племянник своей тёти и прилежный студент Нью-Йорка, влюблённый в Тони Старка — отца своего собственного лучшего друга…





	1. Chapter 1

Поговаривали, что студенческие годы — это лучшее, случающееся с человеком, ибо они были верхом периода юности. Это было время, когда ещё можно повалять дурачка и не особо вдумываться, что же будет в грядущем «завтра».

Питер был уверен только в двух вещах.

Во-первых, конец семестра всегда особо радовал, а стоило только получить ведомость с выставленными оценками, тут же приходило осознание, что вот она — свобода.

Во-вторых, поездка домой должна была стать для него испытанием всей его пока недолгой жизни, наполненной гулянками с друзьями, усердной учёбой и долгими часами мыслей «что же будет, когда…».

Он безумно скучал по тёте. Хоть Мэй и приезжала по окончании зимнего семестра в Нью-Йорк, чтобы ему не приходилось вылезать из новой обстановки и задумываться о том, насколько же пуст их дом в Транквилити, Питер все равно рвался наконец-то увидеться с ней после долгих месяцев безвылазного нахождения на территории кампуса. Также он неимоверно скучал по их ухоженному саду, по уютному крыльцу, на котором в детстве ужасно нравилось сидеть вместе с дядей и есть самое вкусное на свете сливочное мороженое.

Питер не меньше скучал по Эндрю — своему самому лучшему другу, живущему по соседству, который с детства являлся званым гостем в их доме, ибо его отец вечно задерживался на работе, а ребёнку банально не хотелось быть дома одному. Нед и Мишель оказались замечательными людьми, лучшими сокурсниками и верными друзьями, но… Не такими, каким был Эндрю, и не настолько родными, чтобы можно было назвать их своей семьёй.

Он скинул последние вещи в коробку, с неким чувством ностальгии оглядев их общую с Недом комнату. К сожалению, не факт, что в следующем сентябре им удастся договориться с некоторыми соседями, чтобы снова оказаться вместе. Хоть у них была только половина совместных предметов, а всё остальное время уделялось раздельным часам занятий, домашку они всегда делали в компьютерном классе, куда, к слову, почему-то никто не ходил.

Питер ужасно обожал в Нью-Йорк, прямо до дрожи пальцев на ногах. Во времена средней школы он не понимал, почему его постоянно туда тянуло, ведь жило же что-то эдакое в сердце, заставляющее то и дело с какой-то теплотой представлять знаменитые районы «Большого яблока». Наверное, это было просто подсознательной чуйкой. Питер грезил о днях, когда получит свой диплом, накопит денег и уедет в другую часть страны, чтобы там реализовываться. В общем, только мечта заставляла его откладывать мысли об одинокой Мэй в Транквилити и двигаться дальше, ведь все птенцы рано или поздно вылетают из гнезда.

— Интересно, если хоть когда-нибудь такси приедет вовремя, я удивлюсь этому или нет? — задумчиво и несколько возмущённо протянул Нед сбоку, сидя на своей кровати и пялясь с самым отчаянным видом в экран нового смартфона. Было довольно странно, что Лидс, являясь коренным жителем Куинса, не хотел просто ездить в университет в другое боро, а сразу же переехал в общежитие. Видимо, ему тоже захотелось самостоятельной жизни вдали от близких.

— Скорее всего, ты закричишь «аллилуйя!», а потом окажется, что водитель подъехал к другому кампусу, — захохотал раззадоренный скорой поездкой домой Питер, качая головой на непрофессионализм здешних работников такси.

— Было бы шикарно, чтобы он вообще хоть к нашему университету приехал! — раздражённо закатил глаза Нед, а Питер только пожал плечами.

— Я вот не уверен, точно ли хочу, чтобы через два часа за мной заехал Хэппи.

— Почему? — пробубнил Нед, чуть ли не лбом утыкаясь в экран со злости. — Он же парень твоей тёти, твой будущий «дядя». К тому же, он… Где этот водитель?! К тому же, он явно захочет произвести на тебя впечатление.

— Думаешь? — сомнительно уточнил Питер, вскидывая бровь. Судя по фото, некий Хэппи Хоган с его хмурым лицом не особо горел желанием всем этим заниматься.

— Я не думаю, я зна-аю… О! Приехал! — неожиданно воскликнул Нед, вмиг сменив всю раздражённость на милое и вполне радостное выражение лица.

Питер с грустью проследил за его выкатыванием чемодана в коридор и принялся помогать тащить коробки вниз по лестнице, ибо (спасибо колледжу) лифты обычно спускались с одного этажа на другой по полчаса.

Дойдя с ним до машины, он сгрузил вещи в багажник, что-то уместил на заднем сидении, а затем повернулся лицом к своему неожиданно ставшему близким другу и от всей души крепко-крепко его обнял.

Один год — не два-три месяца в одних стенах и в обстановке нереальных проблем. Это целый кусок жизни, между прочим, который они делили пополам. И Питер очень надеялся, что следующие шесть триместров пройдут в точно таком же темпе. Во всяком случае, после того, как все этим летом хорошенько отдохнут!

— И только попробуй мне не писать! — шутливо пригрозил Нед, ещё раз обнимаясь с ним и благополучно садясь в такси.

Питер ещё некоторое время улыбался, глядя вслед уезжающему с территории кампуса жёлтому такси, а затем развернулся, неспешно побрёл по ступенькам к главному входу общежития и мысленно представил будущую встречу с официальным мужчиной своей тёти. Особенно было весело с того, что он узнал о нём только месяц назад.

Комната встретила его неожиданными пустотой и тишиной, так редко случающимися во времена долгой учёбы до двух часов ночи. Питер устало вздохнул, упёр руки в бока и прошёлся цепким взглядом по всем вещам, которые забирал с собой, не сумев отделаться от мысли, что спустя год снова возвращается туда, откуда сбежал. Не от тёти Мэй, конечно. Нет-нет, совсем нет. Скорее, от вороха проблем, которые сам же и нажил на свою молодую голову, до сих пор наполненную весело пляшущими гормонами.

Питер был не готов возвращаться в дом, откуда с позором улетел на последних парах с фразой «Мэй, я туда поступил, позволь мне там учиться!». И ни один человек на всём этом свете не знал одного маленького секрета, оставшегося сидеть в глубине души и время от времени не дававшего спать посреди ночи. О котором не был в курсе даже самый лучший друг, что Питер Паркер, девятнадцатилетний парень, единственный племянник своей тёти и прилежный студент вот уже второй год был влюблён в Тони Старка — отца своего собственного лучшего друга…


	2. Chapter 2

Питер искренне старался не заснуть в самолёте, прислонившись виском к холодному окну, но долгие минуты тишины без засунутых в какую-то дальнюю сумку наушников ужасно уморили, так что, не выдержав, где-то на середине полёта он благополучно заснул, откинув голову назад и принявшись мысленно перебирать оставшиеся за год впечатления.

На самом деле, зачем Хэппи было лично вылетать за ним и забирать — не понятно, учитывая, что тому потребовалось сначала совершить рейс до Нью-Йорка, проехать на такси до кампуса, посадить Питера с собой, добраться обратно в аэропорт, совершить перелёт до Цинциннати, а только потом оттуда полтора часа добираться до Транквилити. Накатывал безумный интерес — тот сам решился на столь сложный подвиг, или таки Мэй упросила, чтобы двое мужчин в семье наладили между собой взаимоотношения на только-только зарождающейся почве? Вопрос с подвохом, ответ на который, к сожалению, в ближайшем будущем ему никто не даст.

В машине он опять заснул, а очнулся только в тот момент, когда они плавно въехали в знакомый квартал, где дома были похожи друг на друга, передние дворы были ухожены, а машины стояли практически в один ряд, разве что, в своих габаритах разнились. Питер тут же протёр сонные глаза, поднимаясь на сидение в положение «сидя», бросил короткий взгляд на экран смартфона и принялся жадно всматриваться в нумерацию домов, ожидая увидеть знакомый. Через пару минут автомобиль припарковался у небольшого двухэтажного дома с пристройкой в виде гаража, а Хэппи первым вылез наружу, да так быстро, словно общество молодого спящего Паркера успело ужасно ему надоесть.

Питер невольно съёжился, подумав об этом, но засадил куда подальше отвратительное чувство, стоило на ступеньках показаться, как всегда, ухоженной и красивой Мэй. Он не помнил, с какой скоростью взлетел на веранду, но то, насколько важно, нужно и приятно оказалось обхватить тётю своими окрепшими за год руками, прижаться к её хрупкому телу и вдохнуть знакомый запах нереально вкусного шампуня и ненавязчивых духов, запечаталось в мыслях сияющей неоновой вывеской.

— С возвращением, — погладила его по спине Мэй, пока Хэппи вытаскивал из багажника чемодан и пару спортивных сумок.

— Я скучал, — проговорил Питер ей в макушку, крепко-крепко жмурясь от близости и приятности этого момента.

— Я тоже, солнце, — тётя мягко улыбнулась ему в плечо и, отодвинувшись, заглянула в глаза. — Вы наверняка устали, идёмте уже в дом! Я как раз приготовила индейку и финиковый пирог.

— Самое то после изнуряющих перелётов, — тоже приподнял уголки губ Питер, вдруг опомнившись и смущённо обернувшись назад. — Эм… Я только вещи к себе занесу, ладно? И сразу спущусь!

— Только не торопись, дорогой.

— Ну и денёк, целый день в дороге… — пробубнил Хэппи, чуть прогнулся назад, тем самым разминая спину, и подошёл к Мэй. — Когда-нибудь все эти очереди на самолёт меня доконают. Точно говорю.

Питер, держа в руках некоторые из своих вещей, спешно поднимался по лестнице в доме на второй этаж, потому не слышал, что же именно на эту реплику ответила тётя. Небольшая, но вполне уютная комната показалась сперва немного чужой после годового отсутствия, и ему не сразу пришло в голову отмереть и перестать пялиться на свои же развешанные плакаты. Как он успел заметить, не изменилось практически ничего, а слоя пыли практически не было — вероятно, Мэй постаралась привести апартаменты в жилое состояние к его приезду.

Опустив сумки рядом с компьютерным столом, Питер упёр руки бока и чуточку прошёлся из стороны в стороны, оглядывая кучи книг, дисков и прочей подростковой атрибутики, имеющейся у абсолютно каждого школьника перед поступлением в высшее учебное заведение. Косо глянув на аккуратно сложенные стопкой комиксы, он невольно улыбнулся и мысленно посмеялся с себя — Нед бы точно подобную коллекцию оценил, будь сейчас рядом с ним.

Он сначала присел на край кровати, будто пробуя её на прочность, а затем резко поднялся и отправился вниз за остальными своими вещами, ибо заставлять ждать тётю и мистера Хогана не особо хотелось. Уместив всё приблизительно так, чтобы в маленькой комнате осталось хотя бы подобие свободного пространства, Питер прихватил с собой мобильный телефон, отбросил куртку на компьютерное кресло и, выйдя из комнаты, спешно направился вниз к вечерней трапезе.

Хэппи со стороны казался очень даже славным малым, ведь их переглядывания с тётей и мягкие касания действительно выглядели чертовски мило и правдоподобно. Питер невольно ощутил себя лишним, однако его тут же вернули обратно с орбиты на землю несколькими вопросами о колледже и небольшим обменом любезностями насчёт вкусности приготовленных блюд. Разумеется, ему не терпелось написать сообщение Неду, чтобы дать понять, что он уже дома, готовый прямо сейчас обсудить произошедшие воссоединения с семьями, но при взгляде на счастливую Мэй вести себя столь бестактным образом Питер не стал.

Ужин проходил более или менее гладко, а Хэппи даже завязал с ним взрослую беседу о будущих планах и успехах в области инженерии. Небольшое переживание насчёт большого хмурого «дяди» постепенно растворилось, и Питер, наматывая на вилку спагетти, с энтузиазмом рассказывал обо всём том, что планировал сделать до конца обучения в колледже.

— Похвально, что ты стремишься к знаниям, Питер, — серьёзно кивнул Хэппи на его небольшой монолог и немного отпил чая с бергамотом. — В твои годы нынешняя молодёжь стремится только дрянью надышаться и познать прелести похотливой части жизни.

— Ну нет, — улыбнулась Мэй, протянув руку и нежно запустив пальцы в отросшие волосы племянника. — Питер никогда таким не был. Представляешь, даже девочка, которая ему нравилась в старшей школе, так о его чувствах и не узнала, хотя я намекала, что можно было бы сказать. Кстати, об этом… — продолжив задумчиво перебирать мягкие пряди, тётя задумчиво глянула Питеру в глаза. — Ты сейчас с кем-нибудь встречаешься, милый?

Питер так громко подавился куском фарша, который хотел проглотить, что невольно удивил недоумённо вскинувшего бровь ухажёра тёти. Щёки самую малость покрылись предательским румянцем, и он не знал, куда себя деть от двух пытливых взрослых взглядов, явно жаждущих услышать хоть какой-то вразумительный ответ.

И ещё стало ужасно неловко перед Хэппи за собственную стыдливость, несвойственную людям подобного возраста. Что за кошмар! Обычно в девятнадцать лет родители и дети о сексе свободно разговаривали, а тут его вывел из равновесия самый обычный вопрос…

— Нет-нет, Мэй, никого у меня нет, — наконец проблеял Питер, искренне радуясь, что не задохнулся. — Во всяком случае, конкретно _сейчас_ мне некогда об этом думать. Куча домашних заданий, проекты, всё такое…

— Не нужно быть таким консервативным, дорогой, — весело засмеялась тётя, убирая руку и обращаясь к Хэппи. — А ты не верил мне, что подростки могут быть вполне воспитанными и скромными. Наслаждайся.

— Ты выиграла этот раунд, Мэй Рэйли Паркер. Признаю, — капитулировал Хоган, растянув губы в понятной только им двоим улыбке и смутив Питера ещё сильнее прежнего. — К слову, чем ты планируешь заниматься во время каникул? — тут же перевёл он тему, не став мучить подростка каверзными вопросами. — Есть какие-нибудь планы?

— Честно говоря, нет… — пожал плечами Питер, уткнувшись взглядом в тарелку и продолжив накручивать на вилку спагетти. — Хотелось бы сначала просто отоспаться и побыть наедине с самим собой.

— О, — деланно протянул Хэппи, скривив губы и потирая местами седую бородку. — То есть, валяться целыми днями дома. Ясно, ясно…

Питер подумал, что если поперхнётся снова, то это будет выглядеть по меньшей мере странно, потому, пересилив себя, стойко проглотил спагетти.

Дальнейший разговор отошёл от темы того, что он понимал, ибо касался работы Хэппи и каким-то там важным дел, которые нужно было выполнить в срочном порядке до следующего вечера. Питер ещё пару минут посидел вместе с обоими взрослыми, пытаясь заставить себя вникнуть в обсуждаемое, а затем, когда речь зашла об их общих знакомых, поднялся, убрал тарелку в посудомоечную машину, поцеловал Мэй в макушку, пожелал обоим хорошего вечера и под предлогом головной боли после резкой смены климата поднялся наверх.

Когда закрылась дверь в комнату, Питер с отчаянным вздохом опустился в кресло, предварительно отбросив куртку на кровать, закинул ноги на пустующий без ноутбука компьютерный стол и, откинувшись на спинку, спокойно прикрыл глаза. Наконец-то он, блин, дома. Наконец-то!

Какое-то время Питер ничего не делал, вдыхая привычные запахи оставленной на год комнаты, а потом лениво потянулся к сотовому телефону в кармане и обнаружил уже имеющиеся уведомления и сообщения от друга.

**[Нед, 7:05 pm]**: _Чувак, знаешь, что самое странное? Это когда ты возвращаешься домой, а оказывается, что твоя родня умотала на несколько дней к родственникам, и у тебя теперь даже нет идей, чем заняться:(_

Нервно хохотнув, Питер немного подумал, не зная, что может быть хуже — когда твоя тётя действительно думает, что тебе нравилась какая-то девочка в школе, или когда твой новый дядя ищет поводы всячески тебя подколоть.

**[Питер, 7:28 pm]**: _Да уж, это не круто, чувак._  
**[Питер, 7:28 pm]**: _А я тут чуть коньки от стыда не отбросил. Знаешь, такого позора я никогда не ожидал…_

Постучав пальцем по экрану, Питер отложил сотовый на стол и подъехал к первой спортивной сумке, принявшись вытаскивать оттуда вещи вместе с комками ожидаемо спутавшихся проводов. Жалко, что в общежитиях нельзя забронировать определенную комнату сразу на четыре года вперёд, чтобы оставить там один раз все свои вещи, взять домой самое необходимое и поехать налегке.

Но нет. Это бы значительно упростило студентам жизнь, однако цель любого учебного заведения по своей натуре не упрощать студентам задачи, а вдвойне их усложнять. К тому же, «они сами знали, на что шли».

**[Нед, 7:31 pm]**: _Ого! Почему?_  
**[Нед, 7:31 pm]**: _Это всё из-за нового парня твоей тёти, да? Вы не сошлись характерами?_  
**[Нед, 7:32 pm]**: _Как он тебе вообще, кстати?_

Глянув сначала на гору вещей, а потом на сотовый в руках, Питер нахмурился. Ответ был очевидным даже для него самого.

**[Питер, 7:33 pm]**: _Не совсем, но дело приблизительно в этом._  
**[Питер, 7:34 pm]**: _Хэппи интересный. Просто Мэй начала интересоваться теми самыми щепетильными вопросами, которые мне хотелось услышать меньше всего. Как-то так…_  
**[Питер, 7:34 pm]**: _А у тебя там что? Чем занят?_

**[Нед, 7:35 pm]**: _Смотрю «Джуманджи» и думаю, что было бы неплохо, если бы ты жил в Нью-Йорке:О_  
**[Нед, 7:35 pm]**: _Представь, как бы мы сейчас зажгли?!_

Питер широко улыбнулся, как раз очень ярко себе это представляя, а затем огорчился, вспомнив, на каком же расстоянии они оба живут, и то, как первое время он убивался, думая про оставшегося в Транквилити Эндрю. Который, к слову, ещё не был в курсе, что лучший друг вернулся домой. Питеру хотелось сделать что-то вроде «сюрприза»: постучать в дверь там, удивить, преподнести что-нибудь вкусное…

**[Питер, 7:36 pm]**: _Ну, я год жил в Нью-Йорке._  
**[Питер, 7:36 pm]**: _А мне жаль, что мы просто далеко друг от друга живём… Честно говоря, мне не хотелось бы ближайшие дни придумывать причины, почему я ни с кем за этот год в колледже толком не познакомился._

**[Нед, 7:38 pm]**: _Скажи, что… Не знаю… Ты встречался, но тебе разбили сердце! Вдруг поможет?_

**[Питер, 7:38 pm]**: _Мэй в такое не поверит, чувак._  
**[Питер, 7:39 pm]**: _Ей будут нужны доказательства того, что я это не выдумал. А как доказать то, чего не было?_

**[Нед, 7:40 pm]**: _Разумно! Тогда не знаю._

**[Питер, 7:41 pm]**: _Вот и я не знаю…_

Отложив телефон, Питер досадно подумал, что с каждым годом придумывать какие-нибудь отмазки становится сложнее. А насколько он знал Мэй, она враньё всегда чуяла. Даже очень хорошо спланированное враньё.

Когда посреди комнаты образовался комок из всех вытащенных вещей, Питер придирчиво его оглядел и, фыркнув, поплёлся в сторону ванной, чтобы побросать часть из них стираться. Пожалуй, его план на этот вечер был чертовски прост: разгрести вещи, посмотреть новую серию сериала и завалиться спать до следующего дня. В общем, ничего стоящего, что и подразумевал Хэппи.

Едва только переодевшись в домашнюю пижаму и бахнувшись лицом в пахнущую кондиционером белую подушку, Питер блаженно прикрыл глаза и потянулся к уместившемуся на прикроватной тумбе ноутбуку. И стоило ему подумать, насколько долго будет длиться новая вышедшая серия, сознание само по себе начало потихоньку его покидать, забирая вместе с собой в мир грёз и несбывшихся желаний, где у него всё-всё было хорошо, а проблемы решались по щелчку пальцев…


	3. Chapter 3

Несколько секунд после пробуждения Питер недоуменно разглядывал стену, в которую упёрся его взгляд, и принюхивался к вкусному запаху, пробивающемуся в комнату из-за закрытой двери.

Первой мыслью стало осознание, что он всё же дома. Второй, что спина больше не болит от неудобного матраса в общежитии, к тому же, ради завтрака не нужно идти ни свет ни заря в другое здание и пытаться не заснуть за выбиранием ингредиентов для салата. Осознанность приятно расслабила едва-едва отошедший ото сна мозг, и Питер искренне улыбнулся своим мыслям, блаженно потягиваясь и неимоверно радуясь наставшим дням летних каникул.

Он поднялся с нагретой постели и пару секунд привыкал к мельтешащим перед глазами чёрным точкам, появляющимся каждый раз после резкой смены положения тела. Откуда-то снизу на фоне доносилась речь диктора в телевизоре, что стало некой непривычной деталью — когда ты студент, который должен вскакивать ровно в семь тридцать и бежать на пары, то становится как-то не до новостей. Но ничего страшного, привыкнуть можно ко всему. Во всяком случае, его подсознание в это исправно верило.

Питер ленивой походкой прошёл к окну и, опираясь о подоконник, заинтересованно принялся разглядывать соседний участок. Изменилось там не сказать, что слишком многое, но парочка нововведений таки бросалась в глаза — те же качели для сада, к примеру. Он помнил, что Тони и Эндрю хотели их установить, но не находили для этого точного места, а ещё не было особой необходимости в трате времени. Питер задумчиво хмыкнул и обратил внимание на нечто более стоящее, так удачно вписывающееся в чужой задний двор, однако неприятно напоминающее о его годовой разлуке с семьёй и лучшим другом. Интересно, и как давно у них прямо посредине двора стоял бассейн?

Стоило оторвать взгляд от созерцания водной глади в нём, глаза сами по себе натыкались на окно просторной комнаты, обители самого Эндрю. Питер невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как в детстве, если кого-то из них запирали под домашний арест, они общались через настежь открытые окна, а дерево между участками служило их общей личной тайной.

С виду всё было точно таким же, каким и оставалось до его отъезда — те же занавески, те же обои на стенах, тот же виднеющийся платяной шкаф. И всё-таки некое чувство неуверенности терзало Питера изнутри, ведь прошло достаточно времени, чтобы лучший друг успел найти кого-то получше за эти месяцы и сблизиться с кем-то другим, а Тони…

Он тут же кисло сморщился, оттолкнулся от подоконника подкаченными в тренажерном зале руками и направился к двери. Нет, это уже не его дело. Нашёл Старк-старший женщину подстать себе или нет, сказать по правде, не имело никакого значения, потому что Питер не настолько идиот, чтобы трезвонить взрослому здравомыслящему мужчине о глупых подростковых думах, да и тот не стал бы менять ориентацию и воспринимать его всерьёз. Одно плохо — Питеру вот было ни херашечки от этой мысли не легче.

— Доброе утро, Мэй! — как можно оптимистичнее протянул он, спускаясь по лестнице и сразу же отмечая, что Хэппи дома нет, раз не виднелась через окно его машина.

— Доброе, милый, — ласково отозвалась тётя, не отрываясь от готовки и переворачивая на сковородке прожарившийся с одной стороны панкейк. — Как спалось? Как голова, не болит?

— Всё нормально, не волнуйся, — заверил он. Пройдя к плите, Питер осторожно обнял Мэй со спины, зарывшись носом в её мягкие волосы, и благоговейно выдохнул — как же он по этому скучал! — А мистер Хоган на работе, да?

— Дорогой, ты можешь называть Хэппи по имени, он не против. Кстати, подожди-ка, — отложив лопатку и нож в сторону, тётя повернулась и тоже в ответ мягко приобняла за талию, уместив голову на его плече. — Вот теперь я точно спокойна.

Питер довольно улыбнулся ей в макушку, закрывая глаза и на секунду возвращаясь на год назад, когда делал это каждый прожитый день. Если бы кто-то его спросил, чем же пахнет детство, он бы точно ответил, что тётей Мэй. Она для него всё в этом мире, и именно поэтому первые месяцы в колледже было особо тяжело на сердце, ведь он никогда до этого не оставлял её. Не после того, как они похоронили дядю Бена.

— Садись завтракать, — вернулась Мэй к панкейкам, не забыв указать на холодильник. — Можешь взять мёд или малиновое варение, если хочешь. Думаю, так будет вкуснее.

— О, так и сделаю!

В этот момент Питер подумал, что теперь и он спокоен.

***

**[Нед, 1:15 am]**: _Слушай, а если стиральная машинка издаёт какие-то странные звуки, то это значит, что она сломалась?_

Питер по-доброму усмехнулся и перевёл взгляд на раскрытую страницу комикса, прежде чем набрать на сотовом скорый ответ. Чем же ещё было заняться посреди дня, а?

**[Питер, 1:16 am]**: _Нет, это значит, что у неё перегруз. _  
**[Питер, 1:17 am]**: _Попробуй вытащить хотя бы треть вещей, а затем снова поставь её на отжим. _

Телефон снова оказался на подушке, и Питер, закинув ногу на ногу в положении лёжа на спине, принялся дальше вчитываться в знакомые строчки. Удивительный Человек-паук казался ему таким близким и похожим, будто в какой-то параллельной жизни он и правда был им. Таким, что никто не был в курсе, чьё же лицо скрывается за тонкой красной маской, но при этом даже младшеклассник скажет, кто же по утрам спасает Куинс от всяких серьёзных бед, а по вечерам несётся сломя голову помогать снимать котят с деревьев.

Питер зевнул, прикрыв рот ладошкой, и перелистнул страницу. Герои никогда никого не бросали в беде, а какой из него герой, если уж со своими собственными появившимися чувствами за два года справиться не смог.

С большей силой приходит большая ответственность.

Он усмехнулся уголком губ, совсем не понимая, как справлялся бы на его месте с таким невозможным количеством проблем.

Телефон снова пиликнул.

**[Нед, 1:26 am]**: _А если я нечаянно поставил режим при девяносто градусах, насколько всё плохо?_

Питер удивлённо вскинул брови, уронив комикс на грудь.

**[Питер, 1:28 am]**: _Готовься бежать с утра в «H&M», чувак. _  
**[Питер, 1:29 am]**: _Потому что вещей по размеру у тебя, считай, больше нет…_

Неожиданный смех пробрал его изнутри, вызывая целый поток оптимистичных эмоций. Он не был в курсе, почему заслужил таких забавных и классных друзей на своём пути, но готов был продать душу Дьяволу, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.

**[Нед, 1:30 am]**: _Окей, гугл. Как отключить стиральную машину и не шибануться током?_

**[Питер, 1:31 am]**: _Действительно. Если выживешь — напиши!_

Прыснув, Питер вновь принялся за чтение комикса, перечитав пару строчек выше, сказанных главным персонажем истории по отношению к каким-то уличным грабителям. Сотовый больше не мигал при появлении уведомлений, так что не погрузиться в захватывающий мир настоящего супер-героя современности было просто невозможно.

Неожиданный стук откуда-то сзади вырвал Питера обратно в реальность, а приличных размеров комикс чуть не шлёпнулся ему на лицо. Он приподнялся на локтях, удивившись, с чего бы тётя стала к нему стучаться, но повторный звук раздался совсем не из-за двери. Питер сглотнул и наверняка, как он думал, побледнел. Стучали за его окном. Точнее, кто-то со стороны улицы постучал в его окно.

Собрав всю силу воли к кулак, ему осталось только сжать в ладони сотовый на случай чрезвычайной ситуации и обернуться. Неожиданно приятное чувство облегчения накатило на него с головой, вызывая облегчённой выдох и вмиг принявшийся сходить на «нет» приток адреналина в крови.

Эндрю, ловко удерживаясь на ветках, приветливо ему улыбнулся и активно махал рукой. Питеру захотелось и засмеяться, и заплакать одновременно, ведь времена меняются, а привычки лучшего друга — нет.

— А нормально войти через дверь нельзя? — весело усмехнулся Питер, поднимая окно и пропуская друга в собственную комнату.

— Ха, слишком скучно, — ответил Эндрю, ловко перепрыгивая через подоконник и оказываясь твердо стоящим на ногах, чтобы со смехом развести руки в стороны. — Иди сюда, старина!

Питер в этот же миг крепко обнял его, утыкаясь носом в высокое плечо и расплываясь в самой умиротворённой улыбке, на которую только был способен. Безусловно, Эндрю успел найти небольшую подработку, запастись немалым количеством случаев за этот год и банально возмужать, хотя с его пятнадцати казалось, что дальше делать это уже просто некуда.

Он был старше него на два года, однако выбрал несколько иной путь для своего будущего, решив расположиться вблизи родного города, поступить в университет Цинциннати и не бросить отца вместе с его работой, гаражом и кучей разработок. Пожалуй, в Эндрю чувства семейного долга было в разы больше, чем в нём, улетевшим в другой штат при первом же удобном случае.

Нед говорил, что это глупость — сравнивать подобные вещи, ведь Питер оказался в Нью-Йорке не ради гулянок допоздна и развлечений, а чтобы получить достойное высшее образование, самореализоваться и выйти на новую ступень жизни. Эндрю явно хотелось того же самого, но… У него был отец, потерявший жену в страшной автомобильной катастрофе, чувство привязанности и не готовность всё бросать по одному только сердечному зову. И это проявлялось во всём, особенно — в дружбе.

— Эй, ты даже не представляешь, как я скучал! — состроил Эндрю грустное выражение лица, отодвинувшись, но продолжив держать его за плечи. — Слушай, ты подрос там, а? Ничего себе!

— Поверь, тебе это только кажется, — Питер готов был хохотать, вскидывая бровь. — Я тоже чертовски скучал, чувак. А ты, я смотрю, стал ещё выше? В проёмы без проблем влезаешь или нужен дверной домкрат?

— Не преувеличивай, — пожурил Эндрю, и глаза его были такими неверящими и искренними одновременно, что у Питера невольно сердце в груди сжалось. — Блин. Не могу поверить, что ты здесь…

— А ты верь. Я самый настоящий и живучий, — он склонил голову набок, расплываясь в широкой улыбке. — Мне казалось, что ты сегодня работаешь, поэтому хотел зайти к вам вечером.

— О, я кое с кем поменялся, так что появилось окошко, — отмахнувшись, Эндрю сцепил руки в замок перед собой. — Итак, — задорно поиграл бровями, — я жду впечатлений!

— Тебе с положительных или не очень? — Питер и сам не заметил, как неожиданно выдал одну деталь своим обыденным фоном. _Не очень_. Ага. В Нью-Йорке и _не очень_. Почему-то в мыслях всплыли образ давно оставленного в прошлом одноклассника и его мерзкий голос, временами подгоняющий делать ту или иную вещь. _Совсем зажрался, Паркер?_ Да, подумал Питер, именно так бы он и сказал.

— Давай хоть с чего-нибудь, старина. Одно дело по телефону всё в двух словах слушать, а другое — нормально лицом к лицу говорить, — Эндрю, казалось, и не заметил ничего особенного в услышанной фразе. За это Питер его и любил — никаких придирок к мелочам и цепляния к словам. Просто ему не было важно, как должно быть у всех и почему. Главное, как это воспринял и прочувствовал лучший друг, а остальное не так уж важно.

Питер только открыл рот, чтобы для начала предложить хотя бы присесть на кровать, как его оборвала открывшаяся дверь, за которой оказалась несколько удивлённая тётя Мэй. Они обменялись с Эндрю парой фразой и недолгими объятиями, а затем она пригласила их обоих к обеду, ибо «нельзя же держать гостя голодным, Питер». А что Питер? Он и сказать ничего не успел, когда тётя уже незаметно упорхнула обратно вниз, оставив после себя шлейф ненавязчивых духов и необходимых ноток атмосферы о былом.

Они с Эндрю переглянулись, обменявшись привычными комментариями насчёт обычной заботы Мэй, и через мгновение, попутно заведя разговор о совершенно не важных на самом деле вещах, спускались по скрипучей лестнице вниз. И лишь у входа на кухню Питер притормозил, с удивлением и недоумением одновременно оглядев затылок человека, сидящего к нему спиной за столом. Догадка посетила голову резкой молнией, и он не знал, чего хотел больше — унестись наверх наперекор всем законам логики, или остаться и титанически выдержать любые взгляды в свою сторону.

— Эндрю, твой отец как раз вовремя, — Мэй не была особо расфокусирована из-за всегда оригинальных способов появления четы Старков. — Не так ли, Тони?

Питер стойчески сдержал выражение лица, которое вот-вот норовило скривиться. _Тони_. А он, между прочим, мистера Старка никогда по имени не называл, хотя Эндрю к его тёте вполне себе спокойно обращался на «Мэй» и на «Вы». Может, дело всё же в уважении? Или его подобии, во всяком случае.

Тони сперва чуть дёрнул голову в сторону, услыхав про объявившихся подростков, а затем и вовсе сел полубоком, чтобы повернуться к ним обоим лицом. Эндрю удостоился внимательного взгляда первым, хохотнув и беззаботно поздоровавшись с собственным отцом, Питер же был вторым. И он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что цепкость и задумчивость карих глаз, оглядевших его снизу доверху, ни капельки ему не понравились. Тони, судя по всему, что-то для себя отметил, раз заинтересованно вскинул бровь, но вслух ничего не сказал. Питер молился, чтобы его лицо не вспыхнуло как маков цвет даже от такой мелочи.

— И как это мы разминулись, сынок? — насмешливые нотки в голосе Тони вызывали целый табун мурашек на коже. Питер сглотнул, подумав, что он тоже годится ему в сыновья.

— У меня свои методы, пап, — Эндрю только лукаво улыбнулся, а после потянул друга за собой к столу. — Пойдём-пойдём, у нас с тобой ещё очень много того, что нужно обсудить.

— О, правда? — Питер постарался выдать это максимально заинтересованно. — Тогда готовься, мне многое нужно рассказать.

— Надеюсь, Питер, ты не обделишь вниманием взрослых и расскажешь это не только Эндрю? Уж больно любопытно послушать, чего же у тебя там «много», — колкая усмешка Тони была естественной и вполне в его стиле, от которой глупое сердце пускалось в пляс, а адреналин подскакивал в жилах.

Питер едва ощутимо вздрогнул и опустил взгляд в пол, почувствовав приливающий поток жара к щеках и ушам.

— Д-да, конечно, мистер Старк. 

— Что за «мистер Старк»? — скривился отец Эндрю. — Чем вам там мозги забивают? Просто Тони, карапуз. Усёк? Я ещё не настолько стар, чтобы мне лучший друг моего сына возраст приписывал.

— Ага, — проблеял Питер на ходу, присаживаясь на стул рядом с другом и думая, что к такому скорому близкому нахождению с мис… с Тони он не готов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К вопросу об Удивительном Человеке-пауке.   
В этой вселенной это можно воспринять как обычное совпадение имён, так и Человека-паука, которого в комиксе вне маски зовут каким-нибудь иначе.   
К примеру, Питер Брок!:)  
Почему бы и да?!


	4. Chapter 4

Питер искренне хотел погуглить, можно ли подавиться глотком чая и умереть, чтобы как можно скорее избежать альтернативной смерти от своего стыда.

Тони и Мэй вели себя настолько непринуждённо, будто совместные обеды входили в их ежемесячный распорядок дня. Тётя вскидывала брови и иногда мило улыбалась, а мистер Старк подшучивал над обоим подростками и делано интересовался успехами Питера в области робототехники. Последний отвечал по делу, однако сдерживая временами подрагивающие руки и то и дело едва не выпадающие из них столовые приборы. Питер хотел казаться чуточку взрослее и показать, что он больше не тот хорошенький соседский мальчик, весело носящийся на велосипеде по всей улице и выкрикивающий какие-то забавные слова, а почти самостоятельный молодой юноша, умеющий правильно расставлять в жизни приоритеты.

Эндрю за всю трапезу выпытал из него самое основное, и только ближе к концу присоединился к беседе двух взрослых людей. Питер в этот момент смог облегчённо выдохнуть, ибо на ближайшие пары минут всё внимание будет переключено на что-то помимо него, и откинулся на спинку стула, впервые задумавшись, а может, стоило бы с кем-то поделиться своим маленьким секретом, чтобы стало немного полегче. Например, с Недом. Он не осудит, не расскажет кому попало и, самое главное, не разочаруется в их дружбе.

Искоса поглядев на красивый профиль лучшего друга, Питер тяжкого вздохнул, после чего опустил взгляд в стол и потянулся к кружке с чаем. Нет уж, Эндрю он никогда об этом не расскажет! Во-первых, если такое произошло, от практически брата подобное не скрывают несколько лет подряд. Во-вторых, Питер не готов рушить выстроенный ими за много лет счастливый мир, в котором они — лучшие друзья, их семьи прекрасно ладят, а расстояния не являются проблемой. И всё же мистер Старк перечёркивал собой абсолютно любые «но».

— К слову, раз сейчас разгар лета, можно было бы снять небольшую виллу на базе отдыха и отдохнуть от городских забот, — обыденным тоном вещал Тони, с видом аристократа разрезая курицу и отправляя её в рот. — Вероятно, нашим детям не помешала бы пара дней полного отсутствия загазованности после долгого учебного года.

Питер мельком глянул на него и мысленно потянулся руками к воображаемому пистолету. Увольте, но если бы не тётя и Эндрю, то он бы с превеликой радостью остался в Нью-Йорке, и не имело никакого значения, царили там смог, шум или загазованность. В мегаполисе в нём открывалось второе дыхание, помогающее точно определять, чего же ему хочется от этого мира, а по возвращении эти силы куда-то иссякали с каждым часом, будто Питер вновь возвращался во времена школы и становился самым обычным подростков, у которого, по его мнению, впереди не так много светлых перспектив.

— А что, хорошая идея, — Мэй задумчиво покивала на услышанное и глянула на племянника с его лучшим другом. — Думаю, мальчики не будут против. Верно?

Внутри всё пустилось в полнейший Армагеддон, и Питер еле поборол себя, что не начать нервно хихикать на манер сумасшедшего. Провести пару дней под одной крышей с человеком, в которого влюблён с семнадцати лет, но не имеешь права об этом сказать? Чудненько!

— О, я с удовольствием! — радости Эндрю не было предела. — Только с работы отпрошусь, поменяюсь сменами или ещё чего, и вот тогда давайте. Пит, ты как?

Застрелиться и не встать, как.

— Звучит интересно, — Питер постарался быть максимально расслабленным, но под многочисленными взглядами у него это плохо получалось. — Я бы не отказался съездить в начале каникул, честно говоря.

— А почему только в начале? — удивился такой детали Эндрю, сощурив глаза и указав на друга вилкой. — Ты что-то скрываешь от меня, чувак?

— Что? Нет, — фыркнул Питер. — Где-то в июле Нед будет здесь проездом, вот я и подумал, что он мог бы… пару дней пожить у нас? — осторожно проговорил он, переведя вопросительный взгляд на тётю. Захочет та принимать под одну крышу его университетского товарища или нет — тот ещё вопрос, но сомнений в её доброте почему-то не было.

— Это тот милый парнишка, с которым ты в одной комнате живёшь? — Питеру показалось, что глаза Мэй начали светиться. Может, и правда показалось. — Который из Нью-Йорка, верно? Он мне понравился.

Питер нервно улыбнулся — ещё бы он ей не понравился. Прилежный студент, воспитанный парень, и мозг достаточно развит для того, чтобы вести нормальную учебную деятельность, лишённую пьяных тусовок. Нед с Мэй разговаривал крайне редко, если только Питер сам поворачивал телефон в его сторону и просил сказать тёте «привет».

— Много полезных знакомств завёл в колледже? — поинтересовался Тони, приподнимая гладковыбритый подбородок и взирая на лучшего друга своего сына с каким-то нечитаемым выражением на лице.

— Ну, — сконфуженно протянул Питер, не зная, что сказать. — Я в хороших отношениях с некоторыми сокурсниками, но не потому, что они будут мне полезны в будущем или что-то вроде того. Я…

Он внутренне сжался, не имея представления, как должен был бы отреагировать на столь странный и двоякий вопрос. В его годы все искали полезные знакомства, чтобы с их помощью потом как-нибудь состояться.

Кто-то учился с двойной нагрузкой, кто-то открывал свой бизнес, кто-то набирал аудиторию, а кто-то тратил время на пустые общения. Он не считал своих друзей «пустыми» — они помогали ему верить в себя, не делать поспешных выводов и заниматься чем-нибудь полезным для ума. Но как объяснить состоятельному мужчине, что Питеру в данный момент не до серьёзных взаимовыгодных знакомств?

— Я тебя смутил, карапуз? — показательно вскинул брови Тони, будто его правда удивил полученный ответ, но сразу же вернул выражению лица прежнюю отрешённость. — Ничего, не переживай, всему своё время, — кивнул он каким-то своим мыслям. — Итак, возвращаясь к теме отдыха. Я созвонюсь со знакомыми в течение сегодняшнего дня и попрошу забронировать ближайшие выходные. Сынок, договоришься с начальством, или мне самому с ним поговорить?

Питер опасливо покосился на Эндрю — с чего бы его отцу стало любопытно, с кем он там общается и зачем. Старческий маразм? Сдержав вырывающийся смешок, Питер прикрыл его за глотком чая. К слову, старым Тони назвать было крайне сложно, как раз наоборот при взгляде на Старка хотелось сказать про золотой период средних лет, когда и силёнок ещё было хоть отбавляй, и красивых женщин вокруг, что за ноги не оттащишь…

— Не, спасибо, пап, я как-нибудь сам, — легко отмахнулся Эндрю, но что-то такое промелькнуло в его взгляде, отчего Питер невольно промазал и ткнул ложкой не в рот, а в уголок губ. — Так мы едем, правильно?

— Я только «за», но неизвестно, сможет ли Хэппи отпроситься с работы, — виновато пожала плечами Мэй, переводя взгляд с Тони на племянника. — Всё же, поездка внеплановая, он мог что-то запланировать на выходные.

— Разумеется, — Тони понимающе кивнул и чуть оставил тарелку в сторону, опираясь о стол локтями и упираясь взглядом куда-то в стол. — Обсудите сначала в кругу семьи, а желательно до завтрашнего утра дайте знать, хорошо?

Питер не удержался и чуточку скривился при упоминании мистера Хогана в качестве члена семьи. Он был ужасно рад за Мэй, наконец-то нашедшую своё собственное счастье, которое будет теперь её греть день ото дня, но не мог так скоро свыкнуться с мыслью, что этот «кто-то» — не дядя Бэн. Этот «кто-то» — посторонний мужчина, неожиданно оказавшийся в нужное время в нужном месте, пока он был далеко за пределами Транквилити и ничего о нём не знал.

Сжав одну руку в кулак, Питер под столом опустил другую ладонь на своё бедро в попытке отрезвить разум, начать думать о чём-то другом, пока тётушка, лучший друг и его отец говорили о чём-то милом и приятном. Кажется, возвращение после всего сказалось на нём несколько в другом свете.

Несмело подняв взгляд, Питер мельком оглядел профиль сидящего перед ним Тони и прикусил щёку изнутри. А может, всё дело в том, что он целый год старался о кое-чём забыть, находясь в тысячах километрах от предмета своего воздыхания, но вот теперь мистер Старк снова оказывался рядом, снова улыбался и беседовал с Мэй так, будто и не проходило времени, будто никто никуда не уезжал, будто… будто Питер и не пытался ничего с собой сделать.

Похожая сцена двенадцатимесячной давности неприятно всплыла в мозгу, надавливая на и так не особо трезвомыслящее сознание. Питер на секунду прикрыл глаза, переводя дыхание и вслушиваясь в суть разговора. Почему всё, что бы он ни делал, выходило боком, но идиотские, совершенно ничего не значащие чувства поднимались на новый уровень? Почему многие люди умудрялись взять и забыть, а у него так не получалось? Почему?

Взять себя в руки получилось после того, как разум приятно согрела мысль об их скором совместном времяпрепровождении с Эндрю. Питер расслабился и откинулся на спинку стула, позволяя сердцу самому забиться в обычном темпе, как только оно успокоится. Но оно замерло на краткий миг и застучало ещё быстрее, когда едва оторвав глаза от стола и глянув перед собой, он наткнулся на задумчиво-заинтересованный взгляд напротив, который Тони спустя пару секунд незамедлительно отвёл. Сегодня явно был не его день.

— Чувак, — Питер вздрогнул от неожиданного шептания Эндрю в своё ухо. — Мне, конечно, жутко приятны семейные обеды, — протянул он, глядя на отца, — но, может, поднимемся к тебе и уединимся? В конце концов, мы у вас не раз в гостях побываем.

— Знаешь, — сглотнул Питер, кивнув, — это чертовски хорошая идея. Тоже о ней минут десять подумываю.

— Да? — заговорщическим шёпотом протянул Эндрю, хитро улыбнувшись.

— А ты как думал? — тем же тоном ответил Питер, повторив за другом улыбку. — Мы ещё слишком молоды для таких светских раутов.

— Да уж, — хохотнул Эндрю, потихоньку отодвигаясь на стуле назад. — Общество старпёров нам с тобой рановато провозглашать… Тётушка Мэй! — поднялся он из-за стола, обратив внимание старших на себя и благодарно сцепив руки перед грудью в замок. — Обед был чудесным! Давно ничего вкуснее не ел, вот честное слово!

Питер мысленно с ним согласился — никакие столовые деликатесы колледжа и Нью-Йорка в целом не сравнятся с самой обычной домашней едой.

— На здоровье, солнышко, — лучезарно улыбнулась Мэй. — Вы уже уходить собрались?

— Честно говоря, да, — Питер согласно переглянулся с Эндрю. — Ты не против?

— Разумеется, нет. Идите, идите, я сама здесь справлюсь.

— Как же нынешней молодёжи нужна свобода, — Тони откинулся на спинку стула, иронично поглядев на засобиравшихся подростков. — Эндрю, когда будешь возвращаться домой, будь добр, сделай это традиционным способом.

— Постараюсь, но обещать не могу, — откликнулся его сын, уже поднимаясь по лестнице.

Питер тоже почти оказался на первой ступени, когда остановился и моментально вспыхнул, сетуя на свою стеснительность и забывчивость одновременно. Бывали же в мозгу моменты тупости и беспросветной апатичности.

— Хорошего дня, мистер Старк, — пожелал Питер, столкнулся с ироничным взглядом и отвернулся, быстро зашагав по лестнице вслед за Эндрю.

Какой же он идиот!

— Тони, — бросили ему в спину. — И тебе, карапуз.

***

Питер облегчённо выдохнул на пятой минуте, поняв, что между ним и Эндрю не возникало никакой неловкости при разговоре. Всё оставалось таким, каким и было двенадцать месяцев назад. Так, как и должно быть между лучшими друзьями. Они шутили и смеялись, забыв про время, мобильные телефоны и целый мир. Эндрю рассказывал о подработке, о парочке знакомых из Цинциннати и о своей девушке — Гвен Стейси, Питер же поделился впечатлениями об огромном Нью-Йорке, о Рождестве, проведённом там, о Неде с Мишель и каких-то обыденных вещах общежития.

Они слушали и говорили, становились серьёзными и вновь веселились, полностью погрузившись в такое нужное и важное для них обоих время. И только при косвенном упоминании отца Эндрю вдруг на секунду будто выпадал из темы разговора, а затем вновь возвращался в привычное русло и улыбался самой настоящей на свете голливудской улыбкой. Питер заметил это, потому в дальнейшем осторожно обходил обсуждение мистера Старка стороной, но неловко мялся, когда речь заходила о Мэй и Хэппи.

— У вас не получилось поладить, да? — Эндрю вопросительно склонил голову набок, поддевая пальцем на полу стопку разбросанных тетрадей.

Питер сначала задумчиво разглядывал потолок, не зная, как бы точнее выразить свою мысль, а после решил довериться внутреннему чутью и высказать всё в таком свете, в каком оно есть.

— Поладили. Но, знаешь… — его вздох не остался незамеченным.

— Это тяжело принять? — понимающе кивнул Эндрю.

— Да. Почему-то очень тяжело принять не именно его, а сам факт того, что Мэй теперь не одна, — спина Питера чуть напряглась, плечи же наоборот осунулись подстать несколько подавленному состоянию. Эндрю прикусил изнутри щёку, внимательно разглядев позу друга и сделав соответствующий вывод. — Кажется, это очень эгоистично с моей стороны, верно? — усмехнулся тот, покачав головой, и усмешка его была слишком горькой.

— Не думаю, что это эгоистично, — лицо Эндрю приняло всю спесь серьёзности бренного мира. — Скорее, у всех привыкание происходит по-своему. Я имею в виду, ты не привык видеть Мэй с кем-то чужим, в то время как мой отец, к примеру, раньше занимался этим постоянно. В моём присутствии дома никого не было, но временами я находил вещи, которые уж явно ни ему, ни мне не подойдут по размеру, — вздохнув, он приподнял подбородок и посмотрел другу в лицо. — В общем, к этому можно привыкнуть, но нужно какое-то время.

Питер пару мгновений помолчал, обдумывая услышанное, и потом пришёл к выводу, что им с мистером Хоганом правда нужно чуточку пожить под одной крышей, чтобы полное принятие и доверие наладилось с обеих сторон. Он похлопал Эндрю по плечу, соглашаясь со всем услышанным, и мысленно отметил, как же всё же важно для его лучшего друга было отношение отца к чужим женщинам.

Питер ни коим образом не верил, что Тони, будучи статным мужчиной, никогда не водил в дом посторонних, но стоило отдать должное — на глазах собственного сына этого никогда не происходило. Однако где-то на дальних задворках мыслей ему бы очень хотелось верить, что мистер Старк в данный момент не имеет ни с кем долгосрочных отношений. Хоть от этого в нём и не появилось бы больше уверенности в глубине своих же чувств, но было бы не так гадко представлять запретное.

Например, как они оба могли бы жить в Нью-Йорке, Эндрю мог бы там поступить в хороший университет, Мэй с Хэппи нашли бы стоящее жильё… И тогда бы им ничего не мешало добираться вместе до метро, вечером встречаться в каком-нибудь уютном кафе, пить кофе и счастливо наслаждаться друг другом. Питер сдержал едкую усмешку — ну да, где-то в другой жизни, явно не в этой.

— Ты чертовски прав, дружище, — улыбнулся он. — Честно говоря, представить не могу, что было бы, если бы Мэй водила кого-то к нам домой. И мне жаль, что ты… до сих пор находишь подобные вещи, — Питер сожалеюще сжал дружеское плечо. — Это даже звучит противно.

— На самом деле, за этот год ни разу, — Эндрю выглядел так, словно пытался что-то вспомнить. Сердце Питера забилось чуточку быстрее нужного от такой детали, и он побоялся, что это станет заметно. — Хотя, может, отец просто научился досконально всё убирать, — вдруг захохотал Эндрю, покачав головой. — Не знаю, чувак, серьёзно. Но то, что ничего в глаза не бросалось — оно радует.

Питер подумал, что и его — самую малость — это радует.

Попрощавшись поздним вечером с Эндрю, Питер вернулся в свою комнату, упал лицом в подушку и постарался понять, что же ему хочется больше всего — мороженого с сиропом или какао с маршмеллоу. Приподнявшись на локтях, он мученически застонал и, прихватив сотовый, направился в обычных вещах в ближайший круглосуточный магазин. Мэй подтолкнула сидящего рядом с ней Хэппи в бок, чтобы подвёз, но Питер только смущённо запротестовал, а после пулей вылетел за дверь дома. Нет-нет, настолько резких сближений его мозг не выдержит.

На небосводе уже мерцали звёзды, на улице горели включённые фонари. Он обожал родной город и квартал за тишину, покой и чувство ностальгии, ведь облака в этот миг ходьбы казались такими достигаемыми, а мечты становились гораздо живей. Питер сам себе улыбнулся, легко ступая по пешеходному переходу. Мир был прекрасным в качестве проекции в его голове, жаль, что реальность с ней слишком расходилась.

Он добрался до магазинчика, в скором темпе выбрав большую упаковку с маршмеллоу, пару жвачек и коробочку конфет для тёти Мэй, и расплатился бесконтактной оплатой мобильного телефона. Дорога домой заняла не так много времени, хоть и торопиться совсем не хотелось. Неприятное случилось позже, когда Питер вышел ровной поступью на свою улицу и обратил внимание на знакомый припарковавшийся автомобиль возле соседнего дома. Чуть замедлив шаг, он с любопытством оглядел мистера Старка, наскоро вылезающего с водительского места и идущего перед машиной к другому боку.

Стоило открыться дверце пассажирского сидения, Питер сначала увидел светлую макушку, чуть прикрывшую лицо отца Эндрю, а затем всю её обладательницу, шедшую вместе с Тони к ступенькам дома. Тот галантно придерживал чертовски красивую женщину за локоть, заблокировал автомобиль и сказал по всей видимости что-то в своём репертуаре, раз та вдруг засмеялась.

Питер не знал, кто это, но незнакомку мысленно проклял в сию же секунду. Внутри неприятно загудело отвратное чувство ревности, а к горлу подступил неприятный ком разочарования, обиды и злости. Только добравшись до своей комнаты, Питер отбросил покупки на компьютерный стол, швырнул куда-то в сторону тетрадей телефон и, выключив, свет, опустился на пол, облокачиваясь спиной о кровать.

Отрицательные эмоции продолжали накатывать на него с новой силой, заставляя сжимать ладонями волосы у самых корней, кусать губы и запрокидывать голову назад, пялясь в тёмный потолок. Питер открывал и закрывал глаза, грудь опускалась и поднималась в такт его частому дыханию — чёрт возьми, как же бесит! Он раздражённо стукнул ладонью о мягких ковёр, с силой сжимая челюсти, чтобы не приняться вслух ругаться на собственную глупость.

— Придурок, — зашипел он сквозь зубы.

И зачем только вышел? Остался бы дома, ничего не видел, не мозолил глаза очередной пассией Старка, не чувствовал бы себя ничтожно и низко. Питер вновь открыл глаза, стараясь успокоить дыхание. Значит, вот как выглядит «год ничего не находил»?!

Мерзкий червь ехидства прополз в его мысли, издеваясь и изнуряясь изнутри. Он вдруг резко успокоился, задумавшись об одной детали, и гадостно усмехнулся. Кажется, это именно то самое яблоко раздора, о котором Эндрю почему-то промолчал. Точнее, о котором Эндрю и не собирался говорить, ведь эта тема касалась непосредственно его отца. И, кажется, поэтому в их отношениях с Тони что-то переменилось.

Питер продолжал усмехаться, глядя в более-менее чёткий в темноте потолок — придурок. Он явно придурок, раз решил, что на этих каникулах сможет находиться так близко от этой семейки и не ощущать никакой подавленности. И это ещё только цветочки, ведь эта женщина ещё не миссис Старк.

Ничего, успокоил себя Питер, кивнув и улёгшись на кровать, не забыв укутаться в одеяло. Ничего, вновь повторил про себя он, однажды настанет тот день, когда ему можно будет не возвращаться в Транквилити, а на постоянной основе переехать жить в Нью-Йорк. Да, так и будет. Когда-нибудь потом, когда Питер будет уверен, что тётя Мэй осталась под надёжным крылом, когда у него появится хорошая работа, когда учёба останется позади, когда для встречи с Эндрю ему не понадобится переживать несколько часов перелёта, а в его сердце наконец-то закрадётся кто-то другой. Когда-нибудь… Года так через три.

Ближе к двенадцати Мэй постучалась в его комнату и, не получив ответа, молча приоткрыла дверь, чтобы почти сразу снова её закрыть. Питер, обняв подушку, забылся самым обычном сном, и телефон, пиликнув пару раз и посветив экраном, окончательно погас.


	5. Chapter 5

Утром следующего дня Питер проснулся с тяжестью в районе груди, без настроения и небольшой головной болью. Хоть не заревел, словно девчонка, и то замечательно. Перевернувшись на спину, он уронил ладонь на лицо, глубоко вздохнул и разлепил сонные глаза, уставившись перед собой и пытаясь понять, что творится в нём после долгого сна. Не осталось ни злости, ни сжигающей внутренности вязкой ревности, ни намёков на несправедливую обиду по отношению к Эндрю. Пара вдохов и выдохов, а потом резкий подъём с тёплой постели — не в духе Паркеров горевать о пустом, поэтому ему ужасно необходимо переключиться на что-то более важное и постараться выкинуть прошедшее из головы. В этом всё равно не было смысла.

Спускаясь вниз по лестнице, Питер специально похлопывал себя по щекам, чтобы согнать с лица остатки сна и придать ему некое подобие бодрости. Как оказалось, тётя Мэй была на кухне вместе с их ближайшей соседкой, у которой подрастали ещё совсем крохотные внуки. Он постарался доброжелательно улыбнуться, забрать завтрак и направиться обратно к себе, пока бы взрослые женщины болтали без утайки в присутствии молодого парня. Он скрестил руки на груди, ожидая, когда кофемашина выдаст нужную порцию бодрящего утреннего кофе, и со свойственной всем студентам грацией пошлёпал босыми ногами наверх.

Поставив тарелку с хлопьями и кружку на прикроватную тумбу, ему приходится резко начать искать зарядное устройство, ибо лежащий на полу разряженный мобильный не придавал настроению абсолютно никакой окраски. Питер плюхнулся на компьютерное кресло и пару раз проехался на нём из стороны в сторону, ожидая, когда экран смартфона замигает на этапе полного включения.

Целый ряд сообщений и уведомлений с различных социальных сетей обрушился на него буквально в этот же самый миг. Он сначала пролистал основные новости о том, что произошло за часы его сна, пробежался глазами по новым постам в «Инстаграме» и «Фейсбуке», а только потом ответил Неду и ЭмДжей несколькими придуманными разъяснениями своего отсутствия и пожеланиями доброго утра.

В течение завтрака Питер на фоне послушал пару видео в Интернете, проверил события в общем чате потока и, вальяжно развалившись на кровати, принялся с упоением перечитывать пару страничек одного из любимых комиксов. Ближе к одиннадцати часам неожиданный звонок в дверь вывел его из погружения в мир героев и полностью вернул в реальность. Эндрю прибыл на порог комнаты с такой скоростью, как будто с кем-то в чём-то соревновался. Питер только бровью успел повести и приоткрыть рот в немом вопросе, однако лучший друг тут же выдал то, по поводу чего так рано явился в выходной, и единственное, что осталось, так это выдать удивлённое «ох, ладно», переодеться в более свободную одежду и поспешить к соседнему дому.

При вопросе, к слову, чего же там случилось, Эндрю только нервно хихикнул и заявил, что к нему скоро прибудет моральный Армагеддон. Питер округлил от удивления глаза. Питер ничего не понял. Но Питер поверил, что с чем-то там таки плохо. Проходя мимо соседского бассейна, он мысленно отметил, как бы было бы здорово, будь они сейчас детьми — покупался в водичке, поплескался и получил толику радости. К сожалению, во взрослом мире подобным планам всегда наступал облом.

— Ты меня пугаешь, — искренне признался Питер, недоверчиво оглядывая спину лучшего друга. Эндрю снова как-то странно хихикнул.

— Я сам себя пугаю.

— Ты можешь сказать, в чём дело?

— Сейчас узнаешь. Поверь — зрелище не для слабонервных. О, и кстати, — на ходу повернулся Эндрю, показав на него пальцем и сощурившись. — Ты ведь со мной?

— Я всегда с тобой, — Питер закатил глаза, — но если ты будешь вести интригу, я уйду домой продолжать прокрастинировать и ничего не делать.

Эндрю ничего не ответил, молча направившись к небольшому подобию второго гаража на заднем дворе, в котором обычно хранились инструменты и прочая тяжёлая артиллерия. Питер встал позади, ожидая, когда отворится дверь. Внутреннее любопытство чертовски сжирало изнутри, ведь не стал бы друг по пустякам пропускать возможность нормально поспать и нестись вместо этого за ним домой. В детстве было немало случаев, в которых они вечно друг друга выгораживали по щелчку пальцев, ну, или придумывали сотни вариантов, как же можно решить сложный и маниакально проблемный вопрос. В более старшем возрасте проблемы стали крупнее, отмазки — бледнее, нервы — хуже, а недоверчивость старших — прочнее.

— Перед тем, как ты увидишь, пообещай, что поможешь мне что-нибудь придумать, — вновь обернулся к нему Старк-младший, придерживая рукой дверь и не давая ей нормально раскрыться.

Питер скрестил руки на груди, свёл брови к переносице и кивнул. Что может быть такого страшного?

— Короче, — Эндрю потёр затылок, показывая содержимое мини-гаража. — Я немного поцарапал мотоцикл папы…

По мере открытия большего обзора на сам предмет, глаза Питера округлялись всё больше и больше, пока лицо полностью не вытянулось в глубочайшем шоке. Он ожидал много — от потерянного переднего колеса до минимально заметной царапинки сбоку, но явно не того, что предстало перед его взором. На секунду хотелось поинтересоваться, что сделала бы с ним Мэй, если бы он сделал то же самое с их машиной? Сразу надо было бы гроб заказывать? Или опосля?

— Это… Это… — слова нарочно не подбирались, а открывшийся рот что-то как-то не стремился закрыться. — Это ты называешь «немного»?!

Эндрю вновь смущённо потёр затылок, пожал плечами и состроил виноватое выражение лица. Питер упёр одну руку в бок, другой ладонью прикрыл рот, взирая на непонятное нечто из железа, а после перевёл полный понимания и проницательности взгляд на друга. Если подобное нельзя было назвать концом, то он вообще не знает, что и как тогда по-другому сказать.

Единственное, что уцелело в мотоцикле, это были колёса. В самом прямом смысле этого слова. Весь бок оказался разодранным настолько, что краска едва проскальзывала в паре мест, а сидение торчало под каким-то непонятным углом.

Резкое осознание ударило в голову, и Питер в ужасе повернулся к Эндрю.

— Ты… А… Какого… — вместо полноценного предложения изо рта вырывались отголоски совместных фраз. — Ты как жив-то остался?! — наконец выдал он, в шоке уставившись на друга, а затем осторожно ухватив его за плечи. — Ты в больнице был? Что тебе сказали? Сотрясение есть? Сколько переломов? Гематомы обработал?!

— Что? Нет, конечно, — удивился Эндрю так, будто это было ничего не значащее дело.

У Питера начала дёргаться бровь. Скоро глаз догонит.

— Так, стоп, спокойно! — обалдело опомнился Эндрю и состроил успокаивающее выражение лица, переместив руки и теперь повторив за другом его жест. — Слушай, это не я упал с мотоцикла.

Питер чуть успокоился, но глаза по-прежнему были округлённые.

— В смысле, никто вообще не падал с мотоцикла… — Эндрю скосил глаза в сторону и как-то странно покивал головой.

Питер подумал, что давно не чувствовал, как дёргается нерв под глазом. Милые времена были…

— Господи ты Боже мой! — досадливо вздохнул Эндрю, не зная, как правильнее всё объяснить. — Если вкратце, никто ниоткуда не падал, это получилось по-другому.

— Как «по-другому»? — Питер взял себя в руки и чуть отодвинулся, с недоверием и осторожностью оглядывая покореженный мотоцикл. — Знаешь, твоё объяснение очень напоминает ответ родителей своим детям, когда те спрашивают, откуда берутся дети. _«Они появляются, когда вы целуетесь»?_ — передразнил Питер голос ребёнка, а Эндрю истерически хихикнул. — _«Нет, сынок, это происходит по-другому»!_ — передразнил он теперь голос взрослого мужчины. — Так, что ли?

— Смешно. Но мне не до шуток, правда, — Эндрю запустил ладони в волосы, сжимая голову.

— Это я понял. Я не понял, что ты от меня хочешь? У нас в гараже свободного места нет, сам знаешь. Прятать некуда, — задумчиво протянул Питер, скрестив руки на груди и принявшись покачиваться из стороны в сторону. — Если отгонишь к нам на задний двор при помощи какого-нибудь подземного крота, чтобы твой отец ничего не понял, тогда да, можно. Но в этом случае тебе лучше не пускать его в свою комнату — из неё очень хороший обзор на тот уголок нашего участка.

— Чувак, — обвинительно протянул Эндрю, укоризненно глянув на него. — Нет, я тебя не для этого позвал. Если упустить детали, дело было так, — начал он, войдя в роль рассказчика. — У одного моего приятеля сломался пикап, его там неделю где-то чинили, честно говоря, без понятия, почему, — потёр он подбородок в задумчивости, словно вспоминая что-то, но после продолжил. — Так вот, у него не оказалось под рукой транспорта, а его работа как раз на этом и завязана — ездить то туда, то сюда, вот он и попросил на пару дней мотоцикл, чтобы проблем с начальством из-за опозданий и невовремя развезённых документов не было. Я как-то не подумал, что может произойти нечто ужасное, поэтому отдал с ключами без задней мысли. В последний день забирать машину с салона он поехал тоже на нём, ну, так сподручнее, а возвращал его привязанным в багажнике. И, представляешь, — всплеснул он руками, эмоционально взбунтовавшись, — в тот момент, когда до нашего квартала осталось ехать всего пару метров, на повороте этот самый багажник открылся, мотоцикл грохнулся на землю и проехал какое-то время на цепи! Я был настолько в шоке, что даже не спросил, как можно не услышать из салона такое лязганье!

— Кошмар, — выдохнул Питер, покачав головой. Ну и задачка для человека, который в детстве на отцовский мотоцикл даже чихнуть боялся. — И что ты намереваешься делать? В смысле, не только с испорченной краской.

— Для начала, — Эндрю задумчиво принялся перечислять, — мне нужно одному проверенному чуваку отправить фотографию с повреждениями, чтобы он объём работы оценил и выставил цену. Потом я оставлю его в салоне, пару дней потяну время и… Скажу отцу всё так, как есть.

— Чего? — Питеру на мгновение показалось, что он ослышался. — Зачем такие сложности, если сразу можно сказать?

— Можно, — Эндрю скривился. — Но реакция на _это_ и на то, что выйдет после, будет разная. Какая хуже — сам додумай, зная моего отца.

— Вот потому я и спрашиваю, — голос Питера был полон скептицизма, присущего мистеру Старку, подлавливающему подростков на странных авантюрах. — Зная твоего отца, здесь ни одна реакция лучше не будет, — Эндрю внимательно покосился на него. — В первом случае в тебя полетит гаечный ключ за то, как ты относишься к чужим вещам, и за то, что не дал по морде своему приятелю. Во втором случае в тебя полетит гаечный ключ уже за то, что ты подобное допустил, соврал, втихаря всё переделал, а потом огорошил в самый неожиданный момент. И где здесь лучше?

— Какое дословное предсказание, слушай, — Эндрю завёл руки за голову и весело захохотал. — Сказать по правде, мне в такие моменты кажется, что ты моего отца знаешь гораздо лучше меня.

Питер скривил губы в улыбке, пока его сердце забилось в неспокойном ритме и привело к накатившему волнению. _Знает лучше его же сына?_ Питера потянуло улыбнуться несколько иначе, более раскованно и в то же время смущённо, но сдерживать свои порывы он умел.

Что ему было лучше знать? Что Старк отличный шпион, умеющий в отсутствие сына дома приводить красивых женщин, обольщать их, делать комплименты, шутить, угощать каким-нибудь дорогим напитком, а потом на секс разводить? О, это знала вся улица. Один Эндрю — _святая простота_ — что-то как-то не особо об этом думал, или настолько привык, что и думать перестал, а просто принял факт как данность. Питер поглядел на того исподлобья, пока слушал о ближайших планах, и не мог выкинуть из головы: если бы они не были лучшими друзьями и соседями, то смог бы он когда-нибудь посмотреть на Тони несколько иначе, выдать свои мысли одними только глазами, чтобы не нужно было ничего говорить вслух?

— Погоди, что ты от меня хочешь? Подобрать нужный ракурс? — продолжил улыбаться Питер, наблюдая за тем, как Эндрю тащит шланг с другого конца участка, пару тряпок и мочалку.

— Помочь мне её отмыть, потому что для нормальной фотографии мотоцикл должен хотя бы выглядеть реалистично без грязи и с не до конца отлетевшей краской, — тот добродушно поделился с ним своей мыслью. — А потом помочь мне прикрыть это дело перед папой.

— Прикрыть? — брови Питера вновь поползли вверх. — А… как?

— Скажешь, что… — Эндрю пару секунд молчал, придумывая ответ. Его навыки вранья вышли на новый уровень, однако же. — Что мы с тобой вместе катались на нём по городу, он сломался, а потом я отвёз его починить.

Питер немного прибалдел с такой странной отмазки, помолчал; Эндрю, не услышав ответа, приподнял голову, вопросительно посмотрев на лучшего друга, чтобы услышать:

— Бро, давай как-нибудь без меня.

— Что?! — воскликнул Эндрю, резко выпрямившись. — Ты — мой лучший друг — бросаешь меня в такой важный момент?! — он вытянул лицо в умоляющей гримасе. — Ну пожалуйста, Питер. У меня никого нет, кроме тебя.

— О нет, друг мой. Я как-то отдохнуть летом собирался, а не полечь здесь вместе с тобой на одном газоне! — Питер отрицательно замотал головой и эмоционально указал на землю под своими ногами. — Мистеру Старку хватит одной секунды и какой-то точки в наших глазах, чтобы понять, насколько всё это сплошная брехня.

— Брехня — это когда он говорит, куда мы съездим на выходных, а потом неожиданно оказывается, что _«у меня куча работы, сынок, как-нибудь в другой раз, окей?»_. А здесь всего-то частичное сокрытие информации.

Питер от неожиданности не знал, что ответить, застыв в той позе и с тем выражением лица, с которым собирался продолжить отнекиваться и свалить поскорее от греха подальше домой. Столь резкое и сказанное наверняка не подумав откровение, признаться, что-то в нём затронуло, и затронуло так, что все слова, напускные возмущения и недовольства вмиг вылетели из головы.

Может, их отношения попортились вовсе не из-за женщины? Подумав, Питер себя в мыслях поправил. Может, дело не столько в женщине, сколько в чём-то более важном для Эндрю? В чём-то личном, касающемся только их двоих?

Питеру стало ужасно жаль за свои поспешные выводы и резкие всплески юношеского максимализма. Вздохнув, он сожалеюще поглядел на своего лучшего друга, неспешно подошёл к нему, забрал поливочный шланг, похлопал его по спине и решил, что это не последнее в мире занятие, на которое они бы смогли вместе пойти.

Привирать родителям — удел каждого уважающего себя ребёнка, врать вместе с кем-то — целое комбо. Что-то говорить в выдавшейся обстановке Питер не посчитал нужным, ведь Эндрю явно не хотел надавить на жалость, это вырвалось неосознанно, поэтому и ему проще сделать вид, будто ничего не услышал.

— Значит, просто помыть?

Эндрю благодарно ему улыбнулся, а после направился подсоединять шланг и включать небольшой вентиль с потоком воды. Он что-то сказал про осторожность, но Питер не принял это к сведению, продолжив динамить взглядом ободранный мотоцикл. Несколько секунд, поток воды, и механизм оказался под воздействием первого уровня очищения.

Чуть позже, взявшись за тряпку, Питер принялся аккуратно оттирать отдельные части мотоцикла, время от времени отмечая, как завораживающе выглядел Тони многие годы назад, когда был чуточку моложе без аккуратной бородки. Всё проходило довольно-таки хорошо, пока в какой-то миг Эндрю не выпустил шланг из рук и не облил его водой с характерным «упс». Застыв, Питер титанически спокойно опустил тряпку на пол, медленно поднял шланг и повернулся с воистину джокерской улыбкой. Совместное поливание друг друга под восклики, переругивания и смех подошли к концу, когда майки с шортами полностью стали мокрыми, неприятно прилипая к коже, а волосы на голове стали напоминать непонятное нечто.

— Сгоняешь в мою комнату за парочкой шорт, бро? — Эндрю отбросил в сторону шланг и с довольной улыбкой подбросил в воздухе мочалку. — Они в крайнем шкафчике на средней полке, не перепутаешь.

— Может, мне лучше к себе сгонять? — вежливо предложил Питер, пожав плечами. К тому же, стоило быть готовым к тому, что на этом водные плескания не закончатся. — Не хочу твои вещи портить.

— Ой, — закатил друг глаза. — Не усложняй, чувак. Тем более, ты же не хочешь похвастаться своей красотищей перед соседкой, не так ли?

— Какой со… Блин, точно, — Питер с досады шлёпнул себя по лбу, вспомнив о милых посиделках тётушки Мэй. — Ладно, допустим, ты меня уговорил и я туда поднимусь. Но у меня одно условие, — коварно сощурился он.

— Я тебя внимательно слушаю… — Эндрю не выглядел озадаченным из-за поставленной задачи, и это было только на руку.

Стянув через голову мокрую рубашку, Питер с самым невинным видом подавил вырывающуюся улыбку, покашлял для приличия, призывая друга повернуться к нему, и когда тот так и сделал, без доли стеснения запульнул ею ему в лицо. И ведь попал же!


	6. Chapter 6

Путь от входной двери до средней комнаты второго этажа Питер знал наизусть, что даже с закрытыми глазами не напоролся бы ни на один угол — настолько хорошо в голове отпечатался уютный коридор с несколькими ретро-фотографиями, плавный проход на кухню, лестница, по которой они с Эндрю в детстве скатывались на пятых точках, и узкий коридор наверху. Захлопнув за собой входную дверь, он неожиданно почувствовал внизу живота какое-то волнение вперемешку с ностальгией, потому остановился и втянул через нос знакомый запах чужого дома.

С уютным уголком семьи Старков Питеру удалось познакомиться настолько глубоко, что в какое-то время Тони предлагал ему сделать запасные ключи и заходить тогда, когда он лично посчитает нужным. К счастью, тому хватило мозгов перебороть полуоткрывшийся рот, заскакавшее в неистовом ритме сердце, и отказаться. Ибо где это видано — ходить по чужой обители как у себя дома?

Годы спустя Питер по-прежнему представлял в голове, что мистер Старк сидит на кухне с какими-то документами, пока они веселятся наверху и втихаря поедают поп-корн. Бывали же дни, когда всё казалось таким простым и беззаботным. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, он осторожно ступил на лестницу, не услышав никакого скрипа под ногами — в их-то доме хозяйством и подобными вопросами занимался знающий мужчина, а у них с Мэй кто? После смерти дяди, пожалуй, никто. Ну, потому что не женское это дело — доски на лестнице менять, да и к тому же, семнадцатилетнему подростку тоже лучше сию миссию не доверять.

Шаркая обувью, Питер добрался до нужной комнаты, зашёл в неё и снова широко улыбнулся, ведь не изменилось в ней практически ничего. Тот же небольшой творческий беспорядок на стуле, кучи раскрытых книг на самой полке, пара кружек кофе на прикроватной тумбе и полное окунание в дни, когда ему ещё не нужно было уезжать на учёбу. Мысли о прошедшем надавили на него меланхоличным потоком, и под ложечкой где-то засосало.

Добравшись до шкафа, Питер беззастенчиво раскрыл дверцы и принялся исследовать придирчивым взглядом несколько полок с горой вещей. В один момент его мозг задался вопросом, а когда однажды он будет где-нибудь посреди Нью-Йорка со своим любимым человеком, когда к нему в мысли неожиданно закрадётся воспоминание о невысказанной и недостижимой подростковой любви, сердце тоже воспримет это на манер ностальгии, или сожмётся в болезненной хватке, чтобы неприятно напомнить о былом?

Питер сморщился, отчаянно вздохнул и вытянул первое, что показалось хотя бы не слишком марким — доброта добротой, а портить вещи лучшего друга как-то не хочется. Последующие события заставили его застыть, задержать дыхание и испуганно обернуться.

— Эндрю! — раздался резкий голос Тони за пределами комнаты. — Ты мои ключи от гаража не видел? Второй день не могу машину загнать.

Питер стукнулся головой о дверцу и, зашипев, выронил одну из футболок на пол. Так, выпрыгнуть из окна так себе вариант. Притвориться мёртвым — тоже.

— Н-нет, мистер Старк! — заикающимся голосом выдал он, нервно улыбнувшись и потянувшись за упавшей вещью. Как есть идиот. — Эндрю точно их не видел, иначе бы оставил у входной двери.

В смысле, Питер понятия не имел, как сделал бы Эндрю, но сказал из убеждения, что сам так делал, когда Мэй теряла их связку ключей.

Какое-то время стояла тишина, и только небольшой топот по лестнице напомнил о человеке, который ожидал застать дома сына, а не неожиданно откликнувшегося гостя. Питер панически пробежался глазами по комнате в надежде найти полотенце, прикрыться чем-нибудь более стоящим, чем чужими футболками, но ничего такого не увидел. Настанет тот день, когда он придёт в эту комнату с вёдрами и мусорными пакетами, чтобы повыбрасывать всё лишнее, а оставить только самое нужное. К сожалению, Эндрю если и оценит, то после внепланового сердечного приступа.

Не успел Питер пожелать себе моральной выдержки и удачи, как в проходе показался крайне озадаченный Тони, придерживающий рукой почти развязанный галстук на шее, и по его выражению лица стало понятно, что проворонить их небольшое враньё можно из-за любой непродуманной мелочи.

— Питер? — будто бы неверяще протянул отец Эндрю, вскидывая бровь в вопросе и сразу же останавливая взгляд пониже уровня чужого подбородка. Питер неловко улыбнулся и помахал рукой с обеими футболками в ней. Тони оглядел то, что было полностью открыто перед его взором, и взгляд его несколько поменялся, как и выражение лица, принявшее крайне ироничное выражение. — Значит, ты там занялся здоровым образом жизни, карапуз? Похвально.

— Да, вроде того, — покивали ему в ответ и отвели глаза в сторона. — Эндрю на заднем дворе, если что! — тут же опомнился Питер, вновь держа голову прямо. — Мы… Газон поливаем, вот.

— Правда? — Тони нисколько не поменялся в лице, разве что брови вскинул. — А зачем? Там же система автополива стоит.

Питер опасливо сглотнул, быстро заморгав глазами и постаравшись вспомнить, правда ли это. Надо было всё же отказаться от этой затеи, подумал он, ни к чему хорошему это в любом случае не приведёт. Точно. Автополив.

— Да, я знаю! В смысле, мы с Эндрю знаем, — выкрутился Питер, облокотившись локтем о дверцу шкафа и с поджатыми губами прокрутив футболками неясный круг в воздухе. — Просто мы проводим… эксперимент. Типа что будет быстрее — дождаться автополива, или проще самим всё сделать. Как-то так, — закончил он тараторить, неопределенно кивая чёрт знает зачем. — И это Эндрю придумал, — добавил Питер как бы невзначай. А что? Сам позвал, так что пусть сам и расхлёбывает!

— И как успехи? — стянул Тони галстук, продолжив сардонически глядеть из дверного проёма.

— Вместо газона полили друг друга, — Питер улыбнулся самой очаровательной улыбкой, на которую только был способен.

К слову, доля правды в этом имелась. Не обливайся они попусту водой, ему бы не пришлось идти за запасной одеждой. Не слови его мистер Старк, потратилось бы меньше нервов и не пришлось бы заниматься экспромтом. Загляни тот на задний двор… План лучшего друга полетел бы псу под хвост. А они же не зря старались, чтобы так просто проколоться.

Всем своим видом Тони давал понять что-то вроде «на другое я и не рассчитывал». Он всегда так выглядел, Питер это прекрасно помнил, а Эндрю знал. Старк никогда не кричал на промахи, не поднимал руку и не применял большинства банальных родительских правил, которые применяют взрослые для своих детей. Тони был особым родителем — в меру строгим, в меру снисходительным, в меру серьёзным. В детстве Питеру хотелось думать, что его родной отец тоже был таким, ведь именно это и оставалось, дядя и тётя не говорили о нём лишний раз.

Питер прикусил изнутри губу, ожидая дальнейшего действа. Может, проблема-то была не в его ненормальности. Может, после смерти Бена в пятнадцать он вдруг оказался обделённым крепким плечом, за которым мог бы чувствовать себя спокойно, поэтому глупое сердце тут же привязалось к первому попавшемуся в поле зрения мужчине, подходящему под образ недостающего авторитета. Хоть бы так, черт возьми, это все оправдать, хоть бы чем-то разумным, чтобы прикрыть постыдные и совсем не стандартные мысли.

И спустя год совсем ничего не изменилось. Тот же скачущий адреналин в крови, то же ощущение полнейшего стыда от одного только внимательного взгляда, никуда не девшееся осознание безответного порыва юношеских гормонов. Так странно… Смотря в этот момент сквозь расстёгнутую рубашку на оголившиеся ключицы, Питер отчаянно выл. А не зря ли он так самонадеянно вернулся домой? Возможно, стоило подождать ещё годик-другой, пока в голове не останется ничего более важного, чем поиск достойной работы.

— Это заметно, — наконец прилетает короткий ответ. — Так что, давно этим занимаешься? — Тони будто бы шутил, но почему-то казалось, что совсем нет. — Думается мне, ты, Питер, хорошо для кого-то постарался.

У Питера внутри всё сжалось от резкого замечания, а от обиды губы сжались в тонкую линию сами собой. Если бы этим кем-то был какой-нибудь красавчик с его курса, он бы даже смутился с собственной глупости.

Однако, здравствуйте, мозг же не дурак — знал, ради кого стараться.

Только вот не скажешь вслух этому самому «кому».

— Вообще-то нет, — он нашёл в себе силы ответить, но посмотреть глаза в глаза не осмелился. — Разве человек не имеет права ходить в тренажёрный зал, чтобы с утра в зеркало было смотреть приятно?

— Не принимай близко к сердцу, карапуз. В мои планы не входило задевать твою самооценку, — улыбка Тони сначала показалась издевательской, но потом Питер себя успокоил тем фактом, что в этом был весь Старк. Вроде бы, комплимент говорит, а в каком-то смысле попадает в самое яблочко.

— Мистер Старк, — приподнял уголки губ Питер, забывая на секунду, что надо бы лететь пулей вниз. — Преподаватели достаточно издеваются над нашей самооценкой, чтобы мы научились быть к этому готовыми. При всём желании Вы вряд ли понизите её сильнее, чем они.

В своих мыслях Питер приставил к виску пистолет и застрелился.

Ну да, конечно, не сможет. Кого он обманывает. Тони просто опустит её на самое дно, малость сожжёт, пепел потопчет, соберёт его в узелок и развеет над Темзой. А так нет, не понизит. Раздавит — вот подходящее слово.

— Н-да? — недоверчиво прищурился Тони. — Рад слышать, что ты учишься там взрослым вещам. Что бы ни говорила твоя тётушка, а немного жестокого реализма подросткам не помешает.

Питер удивился, не зная, то от радоваться ему от такой своеобразной похвалы, то ли расстраиваться от того, что Тони, кажется, считал его незрелым мальчишкой. В общем-то, услышать от него пару приятных слов было редкостью, так что… Он только слабо улыбнулся.

— И, кстати, для тебя просто Тони, карапуз, — повернулся к нему боком отец Эндрю, растянув губы в доброй усмешке. — Я не такой уж старый для «мистера», как думаешь?

— Думаю, да… В смысле, нет! — поспешно поправился Питер, в подтверждение отрицательно мотнув головой. Тони обратил внимание на отросшие кудряшки, мотнувшиеся вслед за поспешными действиями. И их отрастил.

— Чувак, тебя только за смертью посылать! — послышалось возмущение и топот по лестнице. — Я уже даже шланг свернуть два раза и убрать успел, а ты где ходишь? — показался Эндрю в проходе, вмиг удивлённо расширив глаза и уставившись на отца нечитабельным взглядом. — О, пап, привет, — скрестил он руки на груди в приступе волнения, — я тебя не заметил. Ты… давно дома?

Пока лучший друг перекидывался парой слов с родителем, Питер облегчённо выдохнул, понимая, что страшное миновало, а Тони ничего не узнал. Было бы честно, если бы он попросил Эндрю сделать теперь что-нибудь для него, но об этом ему предстояло подумать несколько позже. Во-первых, им нужно как-нибудь перегнать мотоцикл к ним на участок и сделать пару фотографий. Во-вторых, уговорить Хэппи и Мэй, что это тольно на одну ночь, поэтому переживать не стоит. В-третьих, не подпустить мистера Старка к заднему двору, пока они будут это проворачивать. Дел — уйма, времени — ни черта подобного.

— Так где ключи, садовод? — Тони ласково потрепал сына по макушке, выходя в коридор.

— На кухне рядом с микроволновкой! — бросил ему в спину Эндрю, суетливо укладывая влажные волосы на голове в более привычный вид. — Слушай, Пит, — напряжённо обратился он к другу, который кивнул, мол, «что?». — А чего это я садовод?

Питер замер, недоумённо глядя куда-то перед собой и не понимая сути вопроса, а когда понял, то чуть не засмеялся от комичности получившейся ситуации.

— Вот провернёшь свою авантюру — узнаешь! — хитро улыбнулся Питер, бросая в него чистой футболкой.

***

— Ты совсем ничего не ешь, дорогой, — вдруг заметила Мэй, с беспокойством оглядывая племянника. — Всё в порядке?

Питер отвлёкся от ковыряния салата в своей тарелке и поднял взгляд со стола на тётю. Честно говоря, есть ему и правда не очень хотелось. Организм вполне хорошо наполнился за весь день полученным количеством нервов, какой там ужин. Заверив Мэй в том, что переживать абсолютно не за что, он продолжил трапезу, слушая разговор обоих взрослых.

Хэппи готов был посвятить оба выходных поездке в загородный дом, Мэй начала говорить о том, чем там можно будет заняться, Питер же, отставив тарелку с недоеденным салатом, поблагодарил тётю за ужин и поднялся к себе в комнату. Упав на кровать, ему хотелось лишь включить на ноутбуке какой-нибудь фильм от «Нетфликса» и на пару часов отвлечься от образа раздевающегося Тони, его глубоких взглядов и греющего сердца приятного голоса с хрипотцой.

Получив оповещение на мобильном, Питер потянулся к нему и взял с тумбочки.

**[Нед, 9:36 pm]**: _Чувак, как ты там?_  
**[Нед, 9:36 pm]**: _Отдыхаешь?_  
**[Нед, 9:37 pm]**: _Меня сегодня заставили с младшими на мультфильм сходить, и, знаешь, такое ощущение, что мне было гораздо интереснее, чем им! XD_

Улыбнувшись в подушку, он перекатился на спину и быстро запечатал скорый ответ. Рассказать-то хотелось многое, но кое-чем делиться с другом по комнате ему пока было несколько боязно.

**[Питер, 9:38 pm]**: _Ооо, у меня не меньший цирк был!:D_  
**[Питер, 9:39 pm]**: _Если коротко — всё нормально._  
**[Питер, 9:39 pm]**: _Мистер Старк предложил снять дом на выходные, ну, отдохнуть от забот, все дела. И мы туда семьями поедем._  
**[Питер, 9:40 pm]**: _Хэппи, кстати, тоже с нами._  
**[Питер, 9:41 pm]**: _А ещё Эндрю втянул меня в авантюру всей моей жизни. Долго объяснять, что и как, лучше потом при встрече расскажу, но я почувствовал себя шпионом:)_

Отложив сотовый в сторону, Питер всё же дотянулся до ноутбука и уместил его у себя на животе. Уставившись в потолок, он покусал щёку, раздумывая, а не пересмотреть ли «Назад в будущее».

**[Нед, 9:43 pm]**: _Уже в предвкушении истории!_  
**[Нед, 9:44 pm]**: _Звучит чертовски круто (насчёт поездки)! Думаю, вы хорошо отдохнете:)_  
**[Нед, 9:45 pm]**: _Тебе бы не отдохнуть, а оттянуться, кстати_  
**[Нед, 9:45 pm]**: _По полной_  
**[Нед, 9:46 pm]**: _Может, упросишь Мэй взять тебе хотя бы текилу?_

Прочитав последнее, Питер прыснул со смеху. Если бы, ага.

**[Питер, 9:47 pm]**: _Скажи это ей и выживи._  
**[Питер, 9:47 pm]**: _На самом деле, я бы выпил, но не в присутствии Мэй. Если бы кое-кто согласился, я был бы очень даже «за»!_

**[Нед, 9:48 pm]**: _Ничего, со временем наверстаем упущенное;)_  
**[Нед, 9:49 pm]**: _Ты через неделю свободен? Никуда случайно не уезжаешь?_

**[Питер, 9:50 pm]**: _Не, буду дома. Ты приедешь?!_

**[Нед, 9:51 pm]**: _Да:Р_

**[Питер, 9:52 pm]**: _Отлично, тогда готовься пересмотреть все фильмы человечества!_

**[Нед, 9:53 pm]**: _Это ты готовься! Поверь, я успею тебе надоесть;D_

Ещё немного пообщавшись с Недом, Питер все же добрался до выбора фильма, расслабленно уставился на экран и принялся смотреть. Первые пару минут в голову приходили различного рода мысли, что неимоверно мешало понимать общий смысл сюжета, но чуть позже он вошёл во вкус, полностью забыв о личных проблемах.

Когда фильм подошёл к концу, Питер зевнул, отложил ноутбук, поднялся с кровати и направился вниз заварить себе чай. Тёти и Хэппи уже там не было, потому можно было спокойно сесть за стол и дождаться, когда закипит чайник.

Всё в его жизни шло наперекосяк.

И он сам не знал, сумеет ли что-то изменить. Потому что избавиться от чувств двухгодовой давности не так-то просто, с учётом того, что ему придётся с этим человеком прожить два дня под одной крышей.


	7. Chapter 7

_Do you ever feel like a misfit?  
Everything inside you is dark and twisted  
Oh, but it's okay to be different  
'Cause baby, so am I  
Do you ever feel like an outcast?  
You don't have to fit into the format  
Oh, but it's okay to be different  
'Cause baby, so am I_

_(**Ava Max — So Am I**) _

Раннее субботнее утро порадовало своей прохладой, когда пришлось заранее выезжать за пределы города, чтобы проскочить некоторые пробки и как можно скорее окунуться в предстоящие сутки долгожданного отдыха. Питер беззастенчиво забросил ноги на задние сидения, укутавшись в тёплую толстовку и уснув ещё при пересечении черты ближайшего квартала. Он не запомнил, что конкретно снилось ему в тот момент, но почему-то было ощущение, будто сон точно связан с какими-то странными пришельцами из другого мира. Мэй на переднем пассажирском сидении мило щебетала с привычно серьёзным за рулём Хэппи, отвечающем либо кратко, либо слишком уж многословно. Питер вслушиваться особо не стал — раз уж выпала удачная возможность, лучше лишние минуты доспать.

На некоторых кочках он будто возвращался на секунду обратно в сознание, осознавая, где и почему находится в пространстве, а после снова улетал из реальности, откинув голову назад. Глаза Питер окончательно открыл ближе к окончанию поездки, заинтересованно принявшись разглядывать проносившиеся новые виды за окном и остающиеся позади разветвления дорог. Сразу стало ясно, что они уже не в Транквилити. Весь путь со светофорами занял приблизительно тридцать минут, насколько можно было судить по времени на мобильном телефоне.

При остановке автомобиля Питер прижался щекой к окну и вгляделся в виднеющийся из-за забора шикарный загородный дом, больше походящий на огромный коттедж со всеми прилегающими к нему развлечениями. Он не интересовался у Эндрю, чем там можно заняться, так что не знал о своей участи абсолютно ничего. Да и спрашивать как-то постеснялся, не в Ад же отправлялся, чтобы допытываться до того момента, как сам всё увидит. Выбравшись из машины и несколько неуверенно облокотившись о незакрытую дверцу, Питер покусал губу, полный сомнений, что это пойдёт ему на пользу. Они с Тони под одной крышей — вот уж явно кошмар, который даже во времена сессии не снился. И с чего он только взял, что спокойно это переживёт?!

Мэй довольно оглядела виднеющиеся второй этаж и крышу, уверенно кивнула и направилась нажать на маленький дверной звонок. Питер сощурился, косо разглядывая что-то печатающего в сотовом мистера Хогана. Как-то он и не сомневался, что в доме и видеонаблюдение имелось, и видео-связь с приходящими гостями. А если совсем по-честному, ему было даже интересно, где отец Эндрю познакомился с настоящим хозяином сего прекрасного места. У Тони всегда в списке контактов находилась уйма людей, способная принести ему пользу в зависимости от сферы спроса, но вот насчёт нынешней ситуации Питер не спешил делать выводы. Это было личное дело мистера Старка.

Вышел их встречать уже порядком бодрый и весёлый Эндрю. Пожалуй, окажись вместе с ними Нед, обязательно бы высказался о пользе утреннего эспрессо и о нормальных среднестатистических часах сна, а не о том его подобии в периоды зачётов и дописывания всех домашних работ.

— Идёмте, идёмте! — казалось, Эндрю готовился сниматься в рекламе зубной пасты или освежающей жвачки — так сияло его лицо и блистала широченная улыбка. Питер незаметно вздохнул, поражаясь такой гиперактивности. А тётя в детстве ещё говорила, что это у него шило в энном месте…

— Один вопрос — здесь есть Интернет? — Питер постарался сказать фразу максимально отдалённым от Мэй шёпотом, чтобы не получить в ответ возмущённый взгляд и лекцию о том, как важно находиться хотя бы пару дней вдали от технологий.

— Честно? Я сам не понял, — с ужасом поделился с ним Эндрю, пропуская на территорию не отрывающегося от сотового хмурого Хэппи. — В смысле, вон у тех кустов вообще не ловит, а в доме только периодически. Без понятия, в чём дело.

— Ладно, разберёмся с этим потом, — кивнул Питер, обмозговывая полученную информацию.

Шествуя по красиво выложенной гальке, они по пути ко входу в дом успели рассмотреть и чудесные розы, и мелькающие фиалки, и тянущиеся по забору витиеватые гортензии, словом, всё вокруг прямым текстом давало понять о денежных средствах, вложенных в этот немаленький участок для загородного отдыха.

Питер поднялся по ступенькам вслед за Мэй и Хэппи, успев одним глазком увидеть милые качели в саду. В груди что-то непроизвольно ёкнуло, и он поспешно перевёл взгляд на массивную спину ухажёра тёти. А ведь Бен тоже хотел установить у них на участке широкие качели, чтобы в жаркие дни лежать под навесом, пить сидр и наслаждаться приятной тишиной. Но то не получалось выбраться, то финансов не хватало, пока не стало его самого… Питер кашлянул в кулак, прикрывая своё неожиданно подавленное состояние.

— Очень рад, что по дороге никто не затерялся, — послышался голос откуда-то сверху, как только они вошли в просторное помещение после прихожей. — Пока что предлагаю вам осмотреться, выбрать комнату, а потом уже разбираться с продуктами и прочими мелочами, — по мере доведения мысли до конца, засунув руки в карманы бежевых шорт, Тони ступенька за ступенькой плавно спускался по лестнице. Питер едва подавил вырывающийся смешок, ведь даже в такой момент Старк предстал перед всеми помпезным божеством, снисходящим до простых смертных.

— Если мелочью можно счесть практически отсутствие связи, давай-ка договоримся, Старк, — с важным видом Хэппи резко хлопнул ладошкой об экран смартфона, как бы призывая к серьёзности разговора, а судя по выражению лица Эндрю, тот очень сильно задался вопросом, а не треснуло ли стекло от подобного жеста. Питер только вздохнул — просто уже привык.

— Полегче, Хэппи, мы же отдыхать собираемся, а не политические переговоры проводить, — лукаво улыбнулся Тони, чуть склоняя голову вперёд в вопросе. — Давай, валяй.

— Если до меня вовремя не дозвонятся и уволят, — коварно сощурился Хэппи, указав на отца Эндрю смартфоном, — готовься, я к тебе работать пойду.

Питер насторожился — и как давно эти двое ладят?

— С превеликим удовольствием приму твоё резюме в любой момент, — Тони вальяжно сошёл с лестницы, останавливаясь напротив мистера Хогана. — Надеюсь, что ты проведёшь это время со своей сногсшибательной новоявленной семьёй, — продолжил тот елейным голосом, — а не с излюбленной документацией. Итак, — хлопнул Тони в ладоши, переводя тему и оглядывая всех собравшихся внимательным взглядом. — Позвольте показать вам самое интересное, что есть в нашем распоряжении. Для начала шагом марш вон в ту сторону. Да, да, Мэй, милая, уже вижу по твоему взгляду, о чём ты думаешь, но нет — ты здесь отдыхаешь, помни это. И, Хэппи, бога ради, не принимай близко к сердцу всё, что я говорю…

Питер краем уха слушал, какие комментарии оставлял по поводу некоторых моментов Эндрю, наобум кивал головой и задавал наводящие вопросы, пока вслушивался в расслабленный голос Тони, вещающий о тех или иных удобствах. Он оглядел его широкую спину впереди всех взрослых, не скрытые более офисной рубашкой накаченные руки с загоревшей в меру кожей, выделяющиеся мышцы на голенях, и не смог подавить в себе тяжёлый выдох — всё так близко и так недосягаемо. Когда можно чуть обойти тётю с Хэппи и коснуться кончиками пальцев широкой ладони, но одновременно нельзя, потому как каждая мысль упиралась в невидимый барьер, запрещающий совершать непростительные телодвижения.

Внимание удалось перевести только на заднем дворе, стоило только предстать перед взором большому бассейну, несколькими удобными лежаками и зонтиками от солнца. Эндрю многозначительно поиграл бровями, намекая, что занятий у них будет уйма. Питер улыбнулся, поверив в это. В конце концов, он со своими гормонами останется под этой крышей не один, лучший друг что-нибудь придумает, а Мэй его куда-нибудь с собой обязательно потянет.

***

Питер чуть не выронил из рук пауэрбэнк, когда Эндрю неожиданно влетел в его комнату и самолично потащил за собой на кухню, чтобы отведать заранее купленный мистером Старком завтрак. Он не сказать, что сильно проголодался за время, проведённое в дороге, однако желудок имел на этот счёт своё мнение. Спускаясь во витиеватой лестнице, Питер мысленно вздыхал, как бы всё упростилось, если бы в данный момент они с Эндрю оказались совершенно одни — только двое старых друзей и много-много вредной пищи на манер поп-корна, чипсов и шоколадок. Правда, уже что-то бурно обсуждающие взрослые удивительно вовремя о себе напомнили.

Питер опустился на стул между Эндрю и тётей, а Хэппи и Тони уместились напротив. Оставалось только молча пробегаться глазами по собственным рукам, столу, тарелкам, и лишь периодами хихикать на какое-то особо «умное» замечание друга или его кривляние со вставленной между губ и носом трубочкой от воды. Мистер Старк не отвлёкся от диалога, однако с неким скепсисом проследил за действиями единственного сына. Питер подавил вырывающийся смешок — они с Эндрю точно не тянули на повзрослевших девятнадцатилетних парней.

После завтрака он в скором темпе добрался до комнаты, переоделся в обычные плавки для купания, прихватил с собой комикс и поспешил к бассейну, чтобы вдоволь насладиться приятной влагой перед началом долгого жаркого дня. Эндрю первым нырнул с головой, едва успев стянуть сланцы и с широченной улыбкой принять позу солдатика. Питер хитро улыбнулся, с преувеличенной аккуратностью опуская комикс на свой лежак, и, не дожидаясь, когда друг толком отойдёт, прыгнул точнёхонько перед его носом. Тут же в воздух поднялся столб брызг, послышался приглушённый матерный поток, а затем не предвещающая ничего хорошего угроза под названием «ну я тебе сейчас!».

Они брызгались, будто малые дети, периодически прекращая и вдыхая воздух полной грудью, чтобы немного передохнуть. Переплывая бассейн из одного конца в другой, Питер то неспешно грёб руками, несильно барахтаясь ногами над поверхностью воды, то переворачивался на спину и закрывал глаза, позволяя воде заполнять его ушные каналы, полностью абстрагируя от внешнего мира, и слышать только собственное дыхание, эхо чужих движений поблизости, а ещё чувствовать слепящее солнце прямо на лице.

Чуть позже, запрыгивая на шезлонг, Питер насухо вытер верхнюю часть туловища, чуть притронувшись полотенцем к волосам, и не без насмешек пронаблюдал за попытками Эндрю сделать нормальное сальто в воздухе. Тот ещё пару раз прыгал с бортика, посильнее отталкиваясь ногами, но получалось в одном случае из трёх. В конце концов, плюнув, Эндрю выбрался из бассейна, накидывая мягкое полотенце на плечи, а после, поинтересовавшись у друга, хочет ли тот лимонада со льдом или без, с клубникой или персиком, в бутылке или в стакане, шлепая босыми ногами, он уплёлся в дом.

Питер расслабленно раскрыл один из новых комиксов, радуясь, что Мэй и Хэппи ушли вместе осматривать окрестности. Тётя хотела было позвать и его, но, судя по кислой физиономии мистера Хогана, тот как-то не рассчитывал на «третьего лишнего» в конкретный момент их прогулки. Питер едва слышно фыркнул — в принципе, он и не напрашивался, пусть что угодно делают, лишь бы ему в подробностях ничего не сообщалось.

Когда спинка шезлонга чуть дёрнулась, а над головой возникла тень, Питер тяжело вздохнул, спокойно перевернув страницу.

— Чувак, повторяю. Без льда, с персиком, в стакане. Нет, не надо ничего охлаждать. И нет, я вместо тебя не пойду, — медленно протянул он, вчитываясь в диалог персонажей в комиксе.

— Да я как-то не просил.

Услыхав совсем не голос Эндрю, Питер ощутимо вздрогнул, неверяще запрокинул голову назад и с столкнулся взглядом с сощуренными под очками глазами Тони, подпирающего подбородок рукой и внимательно смотрящего на глянцевые страницы. Небольшой стыд тут же прокрался в его душу — это же надо так опозориться-то!

— Что это? Супергеройская тематика? — мягко усмехнулся Тони, продолжая смотреть туда, куда и смотрел. Питер шумно сглотнул, быстро опустив голову и престав пялиться на чертовски близко находящееся лицо.

— Д-да, она самая, — кое-как ответил он. — Целый год не было времени добраться до неё, и вот… В общем, да.

— Забавно, — склонил голову Тони в знаке заинтересованности. — Эндрю давно передо мной подобным не светил.

— Почему? — осторожно выдохнул Питер, бегая глазами по тексту и не понимая ни единого слова в нём.

— Не знаю, — от его шезлога оттолкнулись, направившись к соседнему, который слева. — Возможно, ему не до этого, или просто уже вырос.

Питер на последнем слове почувствовал небольшое раздражение в груди и обиду — неужели ему намекнули, что он ещё ребёнок, который не вырос из глупых историй о людях, спасающих мир, и об их выдуманной жизни? И неужели мистер Старк имел на это право, учитывая, сколько подростковых лет Эндрю даже не знал, нравится его сына паста субботними вечерами или картошка с грибами? Питер тяжело вдохнул через нос, вмиг успокаиваясь — нет, нет, не ему судить. Это чужой родитель с другими принципами и устоями. Пускай думает, как считает нужным, ведь Питеру всё равно когда-нибудь придётся смириться, что к нему всегда будут так относиться — как к ребёнку.

— Их создают взрослые люди, кстати, — попытался он выдать умную мысль в свою защиту. — Поэтому я не думаю, что читать комиксы — это по-детски.

— Взрослые люди получают за них деньги, карапуз, — Тони сбросил тонкую футболку, оголяя широкую загорелую спину и чуть поворачиваясь. — А такие мальчики, как ты, наоборот их тратят, — он наклонился, с серьёзным лицом нацепляя очки на нос застывшего Питер. — Вот и вся разница!

Пройдя к бассейну, Тони упёр руки в бока, будто осматриваясь, а после, приняв позу «щучки», посильнее оттолкнулся от бортика и прыгнул в воду. Питер за всё это время даже дышать побоялся, а очнулся только в тот момент, когда сердце быстро забилось в груди. Он потянулся подрагивающей рукой к очкам и чуть приспустил их, видя мир в начале дня теперь в розово-пурпурных тонах.

— О, папа вышел? — удивился где-то сбоку Эндрю, опуская поднос с напитками и ягодами в сливках прямо на кафель. — О, он дал тебе свои очки? — выпучил глаза друг, ещё больше не понимая, что же пропустил. Питер, в принципе, тоже мало чего понимал.

— Ага, — спохватился Питер, вмиг их снимая, чтобы положить на соседний шезлонг.

— Подожди-подожди! Дай-ка! — с широкой улыбкой потянулся к нему Эндрю. Удивившись, Питер вмиг отдал аксесуар ему, думая, что тот просто их наденет.

Нацепив очки на нос, Эндрю вразнобой пригладил свои непослушные волосы, тем самым создав подобие прилизанной лаком прически, и зачем-то потянулся к сливкам. Питер на секунду отвлёкся, ойкнув, стоило страницам перевернуться без его ведома, но когда повернул голову, то наткнулся на вымазанное белой субстанцией лицо друга в области рта.

— Что, я похож на Тони Старка? — поиграл он бровями, уперев руки в бока и резко нахмурившись. — Эндрю, прекрати сидеть со своими играми до утра! Эндрю, помой за собой посуду — я не миллиардер, чтобы позволять себе в дом роботов-уборщиков на все случаи жизни скупать! Эндрю, иди за своими трусами сам, я скакать на второй этаж не буду! Эндрю, это мои трусы, ты в курсе?!

Питер захохотал так громко и несдержанно, что аж комикс из рук выронил. Эндрю довольно заулыбался, добившись нужной реакции, и заглянул в экран телефона, чтобы самолично глянуть на получившийся образ. А что? Вышло очень даже похоже!

— Что за смех без повода, молодёжь? — послышался из бассейна вопросительный голос Тони, вынырнувшего где-то посередине. Питер взглянул на него, потом на профиль состроившего умное лицо Эндрю, затем перевёл взгляд на его отца, сравнивая, и вновь залился смехом. — Сынок, если ты подлил вам обоим что-то крепкое, можешь не шифроваться, я об этом по запаху узнаю! — хмыкнул он, поняв, что здравой реакции не последовало, и поплыл к бортику. — Питер, вылей эту гадость! Узнает твоя секси-тётушка, мне не здобровать, ты в курсе?

А Питер только пуще прежнего развеселился, однако сдержать новый потом смешков сумел за кулаком, в который он будто бы кашлянул. Эндрю никак не отреагировал на угрозу в голосе отца, продолжив разглядывать себя на тёмном экране.

— Вы оба меня слышали? — настороженно уточнил Тони, поднимаясь по ступенькам лестницы.

— Вы оба меня слышали? — передразнил Эндрю, облизнув палец, покрытый вкусной субстанцией. Питер отвернулся от него и едва слышно засмеялся.

— Я с кем разговариваю, мелочь пузатая? — оказался совсем близко Тони, скрещивая руки на груди и глядя на спину сына со скептически вскинутой бровью.

Питер повернулся с более-менее спокойным выражением лица, прикусив изнутри щёку, чтобы вразумительно ответить, но самую малость покраснел под пристальным взглядом мистера Старка, направленного прямо на него.

— Та-дам! — резко повернулся Эндрю с широченной улыбкой на лице, демонстрируя отцу намазюканную красоту, похожую на бороду.

За первой бровью Тони на секунду поползла вверх вторая, полностью выдавая его замешательство, однако непроницательность тут же вернулась, вызвав большую волну веселья у молодого поколения.

— Ладно хоть не на волосы, — вздохнул он и закатил глаза. Пройдя между обоих шезлонгов, Тони медленно присел на корточки, взял оба стакана, принюхавшись и окончательно убедившись, что там ничего нет, после чего поставил обратно. — Иди смой, пока не засохло, юморист.

— Да ладно. Согласись, похоже ведь?

— Ужасно.

Эндрю театрально расстроился, всучив Питеру очки, и, поднявшись с места, медленным шагом направился в сторону дома.

Поднявшись с корточек, Тони чего-то усмехнулся, уперев руки в бока.

— Эндрю, я сказал «смой», а не «вытри рукой и вернись»!

Питер истерично захохотал в ладошку, радуясь, что в этот момент ничего не пьёт.

— А вы что скажете, молодой человек? — обратил на него внимание Тони, отчего смеяться немного перехотелось. Захотелось разинуть рот и сделать вид, будто он совсем не при делах, ибо это и на самом деле было так. Питер-то что?

— На самом деле, мистер Старк, зря вы так, — улыбнулся он. — Это очень мило, если посмотреть с… оптимистичной точки зрения.

— Ты так говоришь, потому что мой сын — твой лучший друг? — Тони гордо хмыкнул, заранее признавая, что его предположение самое правильное.

— Это несмотря на то, что он мой лучший друг, — парировал Питер, сдерживая своё желание хихикнуть и забирая собственный лимонад. — Вот, возьмите, — протянул он очки, боясь, что уронит их. — Им будет безопаснее остаться у вас.

— Н-да? — вновь усмехнулся Тони, забирая аксесуар и мимолётно касаясь кончиками пальцев мягкой, пока не огрубевшей юношеской кожи на ладони. — Что ж, спасибо за честность.

Тони поправил очки на носу, резко наклонившись, пока Питер не успел ничего заметить, и повернув трубочку к себе. Последний застыл, широко раскрытыми карими глазами проследив за тем, как отец его лучше друга без задней мысли обхватил губами пластик, чуть отпил холодного лимонада, напоследок бросил на него очень странный взгляд и поднялся, словно ничего не произошло.

— Эндрю! — от звука его голоса Питер пришёл в себя, неверяще приоткрыв рот в немом вопросе. Тони впервые был так близко, что даже не пришлось бы тянуться. — Ты там утопился, сынок, или потерялся? — насмешливо прокричал тот, обходя шезлонг и следуя по ступенькам внутрь дома.

Питер сглотнул, глупо хлопая глазами и чуть нахмуренно следя за тем, как плещется в бассейне водная гладь. Он либо не понял, что только произошло, либо не понял, чего не понял.

***

— А какой здесь чудесный лес! — красочно расписывала всё Мэй, складывая руки в замок перед грудью и прикрывая от наслаждения глаза. — Питер, жаль, что тебя с нами не было. Как же это чудесно! Ни автострады рядом, ни пробок на дорогах, ни какого-то шума у соседей. Давно так не наслаждалась тишиной. Да, Хэппи?

Питер задумчиво пожёвывал свой бутерброд, краем уха слушая о красотах леса и не совсем понимая, почему боится поднять взгляд и хотя бы мельком посмотреть на отца Эндрю. Возможно, это буянило смущение? Но тогда он не понимал, откуда бы ему взяться, если в произошедшем не было его вины. Если не Питер странно себя повёл.

Эндрю что-то быстро печатал на своём телефоне, моментами улыбаясь и скрывая это за кружкой с чаем. Мэй и Хэппи вели себя вполне обыденно, а Тони выглядел весьма спокойно, слушая наряду со всеми длинный монолог. Питер вздохнул, осмеливаясь поднять взгляд и сделать для себя важный вывод — он всё не так понял. Да, наверняка мистер Старк просто хотел пошутить и тем самым проучить его, не более того. Но… Почему раньше тогда не поступал подобным образом?

— Рад, что вы извлекли из этого пользу, — вдруг заговорил Тони, непредвзято оценивая способности тётушки Питера говорить и говорить об одном и том же предмете её обожания. — К сожалению, не могу полностью разделить твоих чувств, Мэй. Если не слышу за окном шума и не знаю, что нужно вставать пораньше, чтобы проехать пробки — даже не засну.

— Правда? — удивилась Мэй, отставляя в сторону стакан с водой. — Не знала, что у тебя любовь к городскому образу жизни.

— Она всегда оставалась со мной, — он беззастенчиво пожал плечами. — Поэтому мои командировки в большие города зачастую ненадолго затягивались. Хотелось подольше насладиться навязчивостью и быстротой мегаполиса. Глоток свежего воздуха, скажем.

Питер удивлённо покосился на Эндрю, когда заметил, что тот резко приподнял голову, оторвавшись от экрана телефона, немного сведя брови к переносице. А вот это уже было странно…

— Знакомое ощущение, Старк, тоже так считал когда-то, — согласно кивнул Хэппи. Питер подумал, что о подобном не задумывался только инопланетянин.

— Пап, ты сейчас шутить? — Эндрю показался ему несколько более напряжённым, чем обычно. — Я имею в виду, командировки. Ты ведь пошутил про причины задержек, да?

— Почему же? Нисколько, — повернулся к нему Тони, мимолётом пересекаясь взглядом с лучшим другом сына. — Пара дней ни на чём не сказывались.

— Если мы говорим о двух или трёх днях — да, не сказывались, — ещё сильнее напрягся Эндрю, что заставило Питера почувствовать себя неуютно за одним столом с четой Старков. — Но если они превращаются в неделю, это уже не смешно.

— Мои командировки строили нам будущее, Эндрю, — строго осадил сына Тони. — Благодаря которому мы сейчас сидим здесь и занимаемся тем, что нас обоих устраивает.

Питер переглянулся с тётей. Это начинало немного пугать.

— Правда? — Эндрю под столом обхватил телефон обеими руками, сжав настолько сильно, будто тот вот-вот лопнет в них. — Ладно, допустим, ты в чём-то прав. Но, судя по всему, как я что-то знаю, так и чего-то не знаю, да?

— Не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, — Тони впервые предстал перед Питером строгим родителем, который может не только отругать, но и хорошенько выпороть и накричать. Видимо, он никогда не заставал ссор лучшего друга и его отца, ведь это не было чем-то нормальным.

— Мне просто интересно, как… — Эндрю на секунду замолчал, подбирая нужные слова, и у Питера всё в груди сжалось от желания осторожно его обнять, чтобы не видеть ходящих желваков и хмурого взгляда из-под ресниц. — Как ты можешь говорить о каком-то отдыхе, зная, что у тебя в это время в тысячах километрах сын находился один дома? И чёрт с ней — с неделей, а когда командировки случались на _месяц_? И мне было только _одиннадцать_? Тебя это правда совсем не волновало, пап?

Питер в удивлении расширил глаза, выпрямляя спину и готовясь сказать, что у него были они, как это тут же оказалось темой дальнейшего разговора.

— Не переворачивай мои слова. К тому же, я знал, что за тобой присмотрят.

— О, ты знал, — усмехнулся Эндрю, посмотрев куда-то в сторону. — Ты знал. А если бы никто за мной не присматривал? Извини, тётя Мэй, я не в обиду вашей семье! — тут же вежливо обратился он к опекуну своего лучшего друга, возвращаясь обратно к разговору. — А если бы ко мне всего один раз в день заходили, и ты об этом бы _не_ знал?

— Во-первых, прекрати вести подобные разговоры на людях, — холодно процедил Тони сквозь зубы, а его взгляд мрачнел с каждой секундой. — Во-вторых, мы уже это много раз обсуждали.

— Как скажешь, — тем же тоном ответил Эндрю, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Только, пожалуйста, не забывай основной причины, почему я всё же не уехал учиться в большой город. Да, да, Пит, представляешь! — резко перевёл он взгляд на лучшего друга, заставляя того и дар речи потерять, и способность выкручиваться из неловких ситуаций. — Представляешь, я мог бы учиться сейчас вместе с тобой! На одном факультете, не знаю, или хотя бы в одной комнате жить. Постоянно на студенческие тусовки ходить, видеться не раз в год, а каждое утро. Ты можешь себе это просто представить? Я вот нет. А хочешь знать, почему?

— Эндрю, прекрати сейчас же! — повысил голос Тони. Ни к чему хорошему это не вело. — Поговорим позже, когда ты успокоишься.

— Потому что мой отец меня не пустил, — Эндрю усмехнулся, а Тони, казалось, разозлился не на шутку. — Потому что много лет назад, когда его опека была мне очень нужна, её не было ни в одном глазу, а как настала пора мне наоборот начинать строить свою жизнь, так он вдруг вспомнил, что у него есть сын. Не поздновато ли?

— Прекратил, я сказал! — рявкнул Тони, оглушительно хлопнув по столу ладонью. — Марш в свою комнату, там договорим! Сейчас же, Эндрю! — повторно рявкнул он для убедительности, чтобы сын его послушался.

Эндрю так и сделал, поднимаясь со своего места. И Питер готов был поклясться, что в его глазах застыли слёзы.

Может, дело было в том, что мистер Старк и правда слишком пренебрежительно высказывался о тех временах, когда у его сына были проблемы в школе, много невысказанных страхов и комплексов?

Может, Эндрю просто устал делать вид, будто всё так, как и надо?

Может, его это и правда очень задело?

— Извините, что вам пришлось это выслушать, — глубоко вздохнул Тони, виновато покачав головой, после чего поднялся и направился к лестнице на второй этаж.

— Ничего, мы пониманием, — в поддерживающем жесте улыбнулась Мэй перед тем, как он ушел, а Хэппи подпёр подбородок рукой и задумчиво уставился в стол.

— Вот тебе и проблемы отцов и сыновей… — протянул он, задумчиво потирая бороду.

Питер скрепил руки в замок за затылком и опустил голову вниз, не понимая, как хороший день перерос в такой серьёзный скандал. Неужели и правда за этот год произошло столько всего в отношениях Тони и Эндрю, что он уже даже перестал их понимать?

Мистер Старк весь всегда был таким — женатым на своей работе, не воспринимающим никакие отношения с женщинам всерьёз и делающим то, что захочет.

А Эндрю всегда умел понять отца, найти светлые стороны, поддержать, найти компромиссы… Даже в плане ведения женщин в дом.

Питер сжал челюсти, открывая глаза и смотря на свои шорты. Видимо, что-то таки он упустил.


	8. Chapter 8

Питер несколько раз нервно вздохнул и выдохнул, решаясь постучать в светлую дверь и привлечь внимание находящего в комнате человека. Изнутри терзало сомнение, захочется ли тому с ним разговаривать, раскрывать душу и отвлекаться, может, Эндрю и вовсе не желает ближайший вечер кого-либо лицезреть. Он передёрнул плечами, переборов мысли о том, чтобы уйти и закрыться у себя, и постучал, сразу же чуть приоткрывая дверь для обозрения.

Эндрю лежал на двуспальной кровати, закинув ногу на ногу и покачивая стопой в воздухе в такт музыке, доносящейся из динамика сотового телефона. Завидев гостя у порога, он приподнялся на локтях, вопросительно глядя на пришедшего, и облегчённо вздохнул, кивая. Питер воспользовался его разрешением и проскользнул внутрь, тихонько закрывая за собой дверь. Видимо, лучший друг хорошенько успокоился, если уже так беззаботно слушает любимые песни и листает странички Интернета.

— Как ты? — с мягкой улыбкой спросил он, проходя мимо разобранного рюкзака и плюхаясь на самый край кровати, чтобы не заставлять Эндрю двигаться к центру.

— Отвратительно, — честно ответил тот, закатывая глаза и откладывая телефон в сторону. — Точнее, уже лучше, разбрасывать вещи не хочется, но осадок всё ещё есть. Забей, чувак, — фыркнул Эндрю, хватаясь за голову, чтобы потянуть волосы у самых корней. — Это бы всё равно рано или поздно вырвалось. С вами или без вас.

Питер понимающе кивнул, сжимая и разжимая в ладони собственные наручные часы, когда-то подаренные дядей Беном на четырнадцатилетие. Пожалуй, он слишком хорошо знал, ценой чего даются подобные сандалы. Когда долго-долго молчишь и копишь каждую фразу в себе, в какой-то момент хранилище переполняется, а старые эмоции необходимо куда-то выпустить, ибо нужно куда-то сохранять новые. Кто-то впечатывал их в боксёрскую грушу, кому-то нравилось лупить по футбольному мячу, кому-то хотелось как можно скорее пострелять в тире, а некоторые просто выговаривались.

— Знаю. Просто подумал, может, тебе стоит отвлечься? — проговорил Питер скорее в вопросительной форме, чем в утвердительной, получив в ответ целомудренный взгляд Эндрю. — Если хочешь, я уйду дальше заниматься своими делами.

— Нет, ты прав, — тот тяжело вздохнул и ровно сел, подпихивая под спину подушку для большего удобства. — Полностью вдаваться в самокопание — не лучшая идея для полудня субботы. Как насчёт прогуляться по местам, облюбованным тётушкой Мэй?

— Я не против, — сразу же согласился Питер, воодушевлённо выпрямившись и поднявшись с кровати, чтобы выйти.

— Отлично! — Эндрю последовал за ним, потянулся и почесал шею. — Давай только я быстро в душ сгоняю, ладно? Ты пока можешь нам провизию собрать.

— Провизию?

— Ну да, — удивился друг и пожал плечами. — А ты думал, мы голодными потопаем? Нет уж, сэр! — он деланно поиграл бровями и под короткий смешок плавной походкой направился в сторону ванной комнаты.

Питер с лёгкой улыбкой глядел ему вслед, после чего покачал головой и направился к себе переодеться в нормальную уличную одежду, пораспихать по карман нужные вещи и собрать пару вкусняшек для небольшой прогулки по окрестностям. Он спешно натянул обычные шорты с тёмной футболкой без рукавов и последовал вниз, по пути проверяя, на сколько процентов заряжен мобильный.

Ему так хотелось поделиться с кем-то мыслями и чувствами, выплеснуть наружу огромный комок неуверенности и ненависти к себе, но Нед вряд ли одобрит столь неординарные чувства, а Мишель покрутит пальцем у виска и привычно назовёт странным. Питер бы хотел не быть таким, но какое там, если влюблён в отца своего же лучшего друга, который знает все твои страхи «от» и «до», может по пальцам пересчитать любимых актёров и назвать в разнообразном порядке списки самых часто пересматриваемых фильмов?

Спускаясь по лестнице, он думал, что наткнётся на тётю Мэй, решающую, чем же им с мистером Хоганом заняться, но вместе привычной хрупкой спины наткнулся глазами на знакомый затылок, чуть ниже которого из-за хлопковой рубашки вылезала тёмная татуировка. Питер втянул воздух через нос, не зная, что и как должен говорить в связи с сложившейся ситуацией, но, не придумав ничего стоящего, молча спустился и прошёл на кухню, быстро оглядывая шкафчики и вспоминая, в каком из отделений лежали печенья и сухарики.

— А, это ты, карапуз, — обернулся на звуки шагов Тони, и почему-то показалось, что плечи его чуть опустились. — Что-то хотел? — безэмоционально вернулся к своим делал тот, ожидая, когда закипит чайник.

— Н-нет, — Питер заикнулся и мысленно себя обругал. — Мы просто собираемся прогуляться. С закусками и прочей вредной едой, в общем.

— Вы с Эндрю? — вопросил Тони, чуть повернув голову в его сторону, как бы давая понять собеседнику, что правда этим заинтересован.

— Да, — выдохнул Питер, беря себя в руки и открывая шкафчик, чтобы достать упаковку печенья. На языке крутилось сказать, что он может пойти с ними, но здравомыслие твердило, что Эндрю сей поступок явно не оценит. — Но мы ненадолго, — счёл он нужным добавить, завуалированного успокаивая отца своего лучшего друга.

— Хорошо, — коротко бросили ему в ответ, после чего наступила тишина.

Складывать несколько вкусностей в маленький пакет удавалось нелегко, ведь у него подрагивали руки при каждом движении и сердце готово было при первой возможности выпрыгнуть из груди. Ему казалось, что это неправильно — молча оставить всё так, как есть.

В конце концов, Питер меньше всего на свете хотел, чтобы Эндрю повторил его ошибки, кажущиеся таким пустяком, но однажды вставшие поперёк горла и показавшие, что сломанное можно починить, постаревшее обменять на новое, но вот забрать слова, глубоко отпечатавшиеся в памяти — нет. Произнесённого не вернуть, от едких фраз не отказаться, а уши другому человеку не закрыть, чтобы он их никогда не слышал. Потому что это не комиксы, где переписать пару-тройку диалогов не составит никакого труда при щёлканье одной только мыши.

Питер несколько мгновений молча пялился на пакет с сухариками и печеньями, прикусив губу и нахмурив брови. Эндрю — его лучший друг, Тони — мужчина, к которому он питал самые глупые и банальные чувства. Кому, как не ему, попытаться их помирить? Ради обеих сторон.

— Знаете, — решился он, резко развернувшись, — не воспринимайте так близко к сердцу, Эндрю не хотел того, что получилось. Это… — Питер понятия не имел, как это оправдать. — Это минутная слабость. У всех такое периодически бывает, понимаете?

— Я в курсе.

Тони снова не повернулся к нему, продолжив помешивать чайной ложкой кофе в стакане и понемногу наливать туда молока.

— Мне очень приятно, Питер, что у вас с моим сыном столь тесная дружба, и ты пытаешься его _выгородить_, — выделил тот последнее слово, — но позволь, я сам разберусь, как и что мне воспринимать. Хорошо? — резкий холодный ответ заставил Питера поёжиться, окончательно вспоминая, с кем же он говорит.

— Конечно, мистер Старк, — он опустил взгляд в пол, собравшись уйти.

Остановившись в коридоре при выходе из кухни, Питер нерешительно покусал щёку изнутри, после чего повернулся, открывая рот и набирая в грудь побольше воздуха. Пускай в него полетит та самая чайная ложка или железная банка из-под кофе, ему легче сказать и пожалеть, чем молча проглотить слова и думать о них на протяжение ночи.

— Как-то раз мы крупно поссорились с дядей Беном, — начал он, не желая останавливаться и давать возможности Тони что-то вставить. — Началось всё по глупости — я задержался после школы, совсем забыв, что наоборот нужно было прийти раньше и помочь Мэй с ужином, ведь она очень устала после смены. Он меня отчитал, потребовал извиниться, вспомнить о стыде и банальном умении держать слово…

Питер продолжал, с силой сжимая в ладони пакет, с разрывающей тягой в груди прикрывая глаза и принимая накатывающие воспоминания, сменяющиеся друг за другом разными картинами. Только Эндрю знал это. Ни Нед, ни Мишель… Только он.

Тони так и не повернулся к нему.

— Я вспылил, сказав, что есть, в кого идти. Есть, в кого не уметь держать слово. Мой отец, кто же ещё, боже! — усмехнулся Питер, чувствуя горечь на своих глазах. — Дядя Бен спросил, как я смею подобное говорить, зная, что родители пропали после страшной авиакатастрофы. А я закричал на него, повторяя снова и снова, что он понятия не имеет, каково это — расти без отца, от которого остались только фотографии и неясные воспоминания из детства. Я кричал, как это _он смеет_ говорить, каким мне быть. Ведь какой отец, такой и сын, так в чём же дело?

Немного помедлив, Тони повернулся к нему, опираясь обеими руками о столешницу за спиной и склонив голову чуть вперёд, с осторожностью вслушиваясь в неожиданно искреннюю речь подростка, который до этого никогда и ни чем с ним не делился даже тогда, когда он сам того просил.

— А потом в этот вечер он умер, — резко оборвал себя Питер, сжимая челюсти и прекрасно понимая, что если продолжит, то слезам не миновать. — И только спустя день, когда мы с были с Мэй в больнице, я вдруг понял. У меня мог бы быть идеальный отец, который бы то и дело водил меня к себе на работу, с которым я копошился бы в гараже и который стоял бы рядом со мной в момент получения университетского диплома. Вот только зачем он мне нужен, если им уже был кто-то другой?

Питер тоскливо улыбнулся, глядя Тони прямо в глаза.

— Да, дядя Бен не мог постоянно проводить со мной время из-за работы. Да, он перестал понимать математику с тех пор, как я пошёл в пятый класс, а школьный аттестат был для него уже даром, какой там университет, — говорил он, не опуская своего взгляда. — Но ему и не нужно было становиться лучше. Он уже был лучшим, — неопределённо взмахнул Питер рукой в воздухе. — Поэтому, мистер Старк, — стойко выговорил он, чуть приподнимая уголки губ. — Вы — единственное, что есть у Эндрю, и он это знает. Просто… Дайте ему немного времени это понять. Мне тоже нужно было время.

Развернувшись, Питер дошёл до лестницы и принялся, подниматься, когда услышал тихий ответ.

— Мэй об этом никогда не говорила, Питер. Мне жаль.

Он притормозил, пожав плечами и продолжив подниматься.

— О таком и не рассказывают, мистер Старк.

***

Эндрю поудобнее расселся на лавочке, подгибая одну ногу под себя, пока вытаскивал вкусности из пакеты и поочерёдно открывал купленные в ближайшем магазине железные банки из-под энергетиков. Щёлчок, второй, и вот уже они вдвоём стукались ими, делая пару глотков без какого-либо тоста. Питер сморщился, недовольно потерев зачесавшийся от пузырьков нос, и потянулся к первой упаковке крекеров.

Настроение у друга чуточку поднялось, поэтому он благополучно позабыл про оставленные дома проблемы и вдался в разговор ни о чём. Эндрю говорил о Гвен, которая в данный момент уехала отдыхать с родителями в Лос-Анджелес, об их переписках допоздна, о том, что долго не рассказывал отцу про неё, ведь не хотел услышать в ответ «это всё временно, пока вам друг с другом удобно». Питер сожалеюще похлопал его по плечу, отпивая энергетик и думая, что яблочного вкуса там практически не ощущалось.

Эндрю спрашивал его про университетские тайны, симпатичных студентов и вредных преподавателей, не желающих нормально объяснять подаваемый материал. Он не вдавался в подробности, но говорил много, чтобы не осталось никаких вопросов и незакрытых тем разговора. Когда речь зашла о Неде и Мишель, Питер как-то многозначительно улыбнулся, вспоминая их последние посиделки в пиццерии перед окончанием семестра. Вот бы и следующий год прошёл в том же режиме. Они оба были ему нужны — такому потерянному в огромном городе.

— Было бы здорово, если бы ты сумел к нам вырваться во время учёбы! — искренне высказался он, отправляя в рот кусочек крекера. — Мы бы и по городу погуляли, и Нед бы показал много классных магазинов фанатской атрибутики, и спать бы могли в одной комнате, я не против полежать на полу ради такого события.

— Я бы не отказался, — губы Эндрю вытянулись в кислой улыбке. — Но скажи об этом моему отцу, окей? Мне не хочется больше эту тему с ним поднимать.

— С ним может поговорить Мэй, — Питер весело отсалютовал другу энергетиком.

— Нет-нет, тётю Мэй жалко! — показушно ужаснулся последний. — Как насчёт мистера Хогана?

— А Хэппи, получается, не жалко? — Питер иронично схватился за «сердце».

— Жалко, — Эндрю не выглядел смущённым этим замечанием. — Но его я знаю гораздо меньше, чем её.

— В перспективе, знаешь, лучше было бы твоему отцу самому тебя отпустить, — призадумался Питер, потирая подбородок. — Под мою ответственность! Ведь ты же не в безграничный мегаполис один едешь, а к лучшему другу.

— Ну-ну, — Эндрю устало упёр руку о спинку лавочки и разместил на ней голову. — Если после этого тебе по-прежнему будет разрешено появляться в нашем доме, я даже подумаю собрать чемодан и уехать в закат.

— Во всяком случае, очки или гаечный ключ мистер Старк в меня не бросит, — деланно заметил Питер, с улыбкой откусывая печеньку.

— Это да! — резко засмеялся друг, пряча лицо в локте. — Такой участи только я удостаиваюсь!

Просидев на месте ещё некоторое время, они собрали всё обратно в пакет и неспешно побрели обратно в сторону дома, по пути перешучиваясь, моментами в шутку толкаясь и выдумывая всякую чепуху, от которой у нормальных людей бы уши завяли. Питер не без облегчения заметил, что Эндрю стало гораздо спокойнее после их недолгого нахождения вдали от старшего поколения. Тот ничего не говорил о проблемах с родителем, об истоках и масштабах разногласий, но он его об этом и не просил. Если захочет — сам расскажет.

Как только они оказались дома, их обоих тут же встретила улыбающаяся Мэй, оказывается, немного поработавшая на кухне и приготовившая помимо уже имеющегося ужина пару стоящих закусок. Питер с улыбкой её обнял, радуясь тому, что всё самое важное и ценное находилось с ним в одном доме. Мэй, Эндрю… и Тони. Да, пожалуй, его точно можно было отнести к этому разряду.

Много позже, разместившись за просмотром фильма в огромной комнате на втором этаже, в которой бы поместились две комнаты Питера вместе взятые, Эндрю уместился по левую сторону от него на широком диване, а Тони по правую. Он задержал дыхание на минуту, не зная, что делать и как себя вести, ведь нельзя же позволять бедру непроизвольно касаться чужого и плечу опираться на более крепкое. Питер боялся, что его нервную дрожь заприметит либо сам Эндрю, либо его отец, но когда разум поимел власть над потаёнными желаниями, успокоившись, он пообещал себе, что подумает об этом несколько часов спустя.

Фильм не был тем, чему стоит присвоить присвоить «Оскар», но в общем смысле сюжет оказался неплохим. Питер практически не отвлекался, если только на разговоры с Эндрю, и то периодами, а в какие-то моменты подозрительно щурился в сторону Мэй и Хэппи. Казалось, у них обоих отношения только шли на новый уровень. Он испытывал некое подобие радости, но не спешил делать поспешных выводов начнёт мистера Хогана.

Тони сначала сидел со сцепленными на бедрах ладонями, однако после какого-то двусмысленного комментария Эндрю запрокинул одну руку на спинку дивана, влепил сыну легкий, скорее шуточный подзатыльник, а после этого так её и не убрал. Питер сжал челюсти, негромко сглотнул и продолжил глядеть в экран с таким выражением лице, будто никто и никогда не сумеет оторвать его от этого зрелища.

Когда Мэй и Хэппи ближе к концу фильма решили неожиданно снова пойти прогуляться перед наступлением ночи, Эндрю отлучился на пару минут в туалет, громко заявив, что если не сделает этого, то Питеру потом придётся одному тащить его до нужной комнаты прямо из положения сидя. Последний несколько недовольно и в то же время странно на него посмотрел, после чего вдруг осознал одну непреложную истину. Округлив глаза от удивления, Питер резко обернулся и с надеждой взглянул на спину споткнувшегося обо что-то друга — вот это предательство чистой воды! Оставить его одного, ещё и наедине с Тони, продолжающим держать руку именно там, где и держал до этого — за его затылком.

— Я не отпустил не потому, что страдаю синдромом гиперопеки, — ни с того ни с сего спокойно заявил Тони, наблюдая за последними сценами, разворачивающимися на экране.

— Ч-что? — Питер запнулся и осторожно повернул голову, чтобы лицезреть расслабленный профиль лица отца Эндрю.

— Я не отпустил его в Нью-Йорк не поэтому, — ему начало казаться, что Тони раздраженно выдохнет от чужого тугодумия, однако тот выглядел вполне снисходительно. — И дело вовсе не в моём сыне.

— О, — единственное, что смог из себя выдавить Питер. — А… А в чем тогда?

— Во мне, — Тони повернул голову в его сторону, заглядывая глубокими карими глазами в самую душу. — Точнее, в моих ошибках, которые он может повторить. И как родитель, я хочу его от этого уберечь.

— Да, но… — Питер на секунду опустил глаза на широкую шею и выступающие на ней вены. — Разве на ошибках не учатся?

— Учатся. Однако зачем позволять ошибкам случаться, если можно заранее их пресечь?

На экране полезли первые титры. Тони не отводил напряжённого взгляда от ещё немного не взрослого лица, считывая и по-своему интерпретируя его эмоции, а Питер старался дышать и не выпадать из реальности от внезапной близости момента.

— Чтобы человек сам извлёк какой-то опыт? — он мысленно ругал скачущее сердце, сухость во рту и комок в горле. Эти губы находились от его всего в паре сантиметров, вроде, достаточно чуть подвинуться — и соприкоснутся носами.

— Тот опыт хорош, который будет полезен, карапуз, — склонил Тони голову, переместив ладонь со спинки дивана на голову Питера, и потрепал его по мягким волосам. — Не забивай этим голову, малыш. Считай, это взрослые бзики. К тому же, секрет за секрет, верно? — Тони усмехнулся, вновь потрепав друга сына по голове.

— Д-да, точно, — смущенно улыбнулся Питера.

— Ты очень смышленый парень, карапуз, — Тони на мнимую секунду позволил своей руке опуститься ниже уровня затылка и погладить гладкую шею. Питер едва не покрылся постыдными мурашками от столь личного жеста. — Пожалуй, меня бы даже не испугало, если бы в один прекрасный день Эндрю сбежал из дома к тебе.

Топот босых ног отвлёк внимание Питера, а когда он спохватился, дёрнувшись назад, руки на его шее уже не было. Зевающий Эндрю вошёл в помещение на манер слона, топая так, будто желал кому-то из соседей отомстить.

— Вы тут продолжайте, молодёжь, а взрослым пора заняться своими делами, — Тони скорым движением поднялся с дивана, не бросив на Питера ни единого взгляда.

— Пояс из шести надеть и массаж дряхлым ножкам поделать? — коротко засмеялся Эндрю, уворачиваясь от легкого подзатыльника в свою сторону.

— Смотри, договоришься, и когда-нибудь именно тебе придётся делать мне этот массаж, — мстительно пожурил его Тони, с неизменной усмешкой выходя из комнаты.

— Ой, кошмар какой… — сморщился друг, проходя к дивану. — Эй, капитан очевидность, чем займёмся? Не хочешь сгонять на чердак, а? Я тут подумал…

— Да, — Питер шумно выдохнул, боясь, что немного не отошедший мозг не справится с таким количеством информации.

— А? — округлил глаза Эндрю. — Я же ещё ничего не сказал.

— Все, что ты подумал — да. В смысле, у меня все равно идей нет, поэтому дерзай!

Эндрю вскинул брови, но сильно зацикливаться на этом не стал, а Питеру осталось только быть благодарным, что его друг не любит допытываться до каждого странного слова.


	9. Chapter 9

Питер искренне верил, что если и есть такой человек на планете, которому он не может отказать, так это тётя Мэй с её горящим взором, ласковой улыбкой и самыми нежными словами, способными уговорить даже того, у кого нет сердца.

Эндрю, конечно, повезло чуточку меньше — Тони не особо спрашивал, чего и кому хочется, просто стянул с него одеяло, закинул на плечо и потопал вниз, чтобы у сына не возникло желания лечь спать дальше. Питер трагично вздохнул, похлопав другу по плечу, мол, что тут попишешь, взрослые — это всегда взрослые, и против них не попрёшь. Эндрю на это громко фыркнул, всем своим видом донося крайнюю степень недовольства, но при виде воодушевлённого большинства старших таки поумерил пыл. Хотя, честно говоря, проснуться в выходной день в десять утра они точно не планировали.

— Да кто будит в такую рань? — смачно зевал Эндрю, засовывая руки в карманы шорт и следуя чуть ли не самым последним.

— Лучше смирись, — Питер понимающе оглянулся на него. — Нам же хуже будет.

— Это я понял, — кивнул тот. — Я не понял, зачем вообще встал. Ты хоть в курсе?

— Я не решился спросить, — честно признался Питер, с трудом вспомнив, когда последний раз за прошедшие годы отказывал в чём-то тёте Мэй. Ни единого раза в голову так и не пришло, а что же это было, пожалуй, он не имел ни малейшего представления. Обычно нечто подобное называли заботой.

— Ясно всё, — Эндрю стал ещё мрачнее, однако больше вопросов не задавал, шествуя уже наравне с другом и шаркая ногами по асфальту.

Питер вяло хмыкнул, признавая, что лучше бы свой неадекватный сон досматривал, чем шёл с ватной головой на какую-то внеплановую прогулку. Этой ночью бессонница всецело отыгралась на нём после долгого семестра, он помнил несколько часов бесполезного лежания на чужой кровати, и помнил, как ворочался и переворачивал подушку, а блаженное расслабление и не собиралось приходить.

Ближе к утру у него окончательно сдали нервы, ибо если первое время в мыслях крутилось адское желание уснуть, то уже после двух мозги занял Тони, его глаза в непозволительной близости и целый ворох постыдных фантазий. А если бы Эндрю тогда их не прервал? Что бы тогда? Но теперь, зевая в кулак и озираясь на оставшийся позади дом, Питер понимал одно — рядом с лучшим другом лучше подобное не вспоминать. Что было, то было. О грешности и прочем он успеет подумать, когда займётся беспощадным хроническим самобичеванием.

Мэй с Хэппи и Тони о чём-то довольно переговаривались, временами озираясь и проверяя, тянется ли за ними незадачливая молодёжь. Двое сонных друзей и правда тянулись, ибо иначе описать их ленивое шествие было нельзя. Только у какого-то прохода вглубь леса Эндрю приостановился, чуть нахмурившись, а Питер недоверчиво сощурился, размышляя, не собрались ли их там тайно придушить.

— Стесняюсь спросить, — протянул Эндрю, чтобы добиться внимания со стороны общественности, — а куда мы направляемся?

Тони приспустил очки на край носа, глянув поверх них насмешливым взглядом на не особо довольного сына. Питер проследил за тем, как они переглянулись с тётей — ничего хорошего это не значило.

— Наслаждаться природой, сынок, — уж больно беззаботно протянул Тони, вызывая два полных скепсиса и непонимания взгляда.

— Скорее, на белок и лисов посмотреть, — Хэппи интерпретировал слова немного по-другому, что ввело в состояние ступора сильнее прошлого комментария. Что-то в этом было странное, но и в то же время донельзя простое.

— Мальчики, — развернулась к ним Мэй с сияющей улыбкой, обычно отлично поднимающей гадкое настроение, однако в данный момент никак не успокаивающей даже на долю секунды. — Вы целыми днями проводите в загазованном городе под вредным излучением от вашей техники. Потому давайте хоть раз окунёмся в глубины природы и дружно _постараемся_ хотя бы сделать вид, что всем это нравится, — на последних словах Питер словил от тёти особый взгляд, который он научился распознавать быстрее любых других эмоций, и с нервной улыбкой сглотнул вставший в горле ком. Лес, так лес, ладно.

— Вот и чудненько, — развернулся на пятках Тони, следуя по дорожке вглубь лесопарка. — Не отставайте, молодёжь! Если заблудитесь, выход будете искать сами.

Мэй как-то пожурила его за это, Хэппи что-то согласно протянул, а Питер продолжил глупо смотреть им вслед, пока не взглянул на убийственно спокойного друга, так и продолжающего стоять на одном месте и ждать какого-то знака. Он только захотел сказать что-то вроде «во всем надо искать позитив», как вдруг Эндрю решил поделиться своими думами.

— Я спать, — высказался тот, не вынимая рук из карманов и энергично делая поворот на сто восемьдесят градусов в сторону дома.

— Э! — изумленно вытаращился на него Питер, вовремя ухватив за локоть. — Ты меня одного с ними оставить хочешь?

— Пошли вместе, — протянул Эндрю, повернув голову набок и посмотрев исподлобья, будто не видя в этом никакой проблемы. — Могу даже до комнаты проводить.

— Нет уж, потом тройную дозу лекций получать я не готов! — развернув друга обратно в направлении леса, Питер как можно беззаботнее похлопал его по плечам. — Давай-давай, в конце концов, если мы заблудимся, то сможем поочередно орать.

— А можно уже орать? — кисло скривился Эндрю, нехотя переставляя ноги.

— Чтобы твой отец вернулся и за шкирку нас потащил? Конечно, можно, — деланно ответил Питер, продолжив подталкивать сонного друга вглубь леса.

К слову, это было очень вовремя — несмотря на своё предостережение, Тони таки повернулся на них посмотреть. Эндрю на сие действие вяло хмыкнул и сказал, что отец, видать, не просто так это сделал — знал, кого из кровати вытащил.

Пока они замыкали строй, взрослые ушли далеко вперёд, то обсуждая интересующие их вопросы воспитания молодого поколения, то переговариваясь по рабочим моментам, то и вовсе уходя в разговоры о каких-то только им ясных заботах.

Эндрю чуть успокоился, задвинув подальше состояние сиюминутного сна, и Питер сделал вид, словно увлечённо рассматривал кроны деревьев, листья и траву. Сперва и правда приходилось делать вид, однако чем дальше у них получалось пробираться вглубь лесопарка, тем сильнее получалось абстрагироваться от внешних раздражителей и подумать о чём-то своём.

Питер всеми силами слал в свои мысли только самое важное, однако всё вновь и вновь возвращалось к главному вопросу всей его пока недолгой жизни — что же это было в течение прошлого дня? Возможно ли, что… Питер незаметно сжал кулаки, а после их расслабил. Нет, это предположение не имело права заканчиваться так, как хотелось бы. Слишком оно было неправдоподобно и радужно. Его влюблённость — его проблема.

Задумчиво подглядывая перед собой, Питер краем уха слушал то, о чём принялись говорить Хэппи и Тони, однако совсем игнорировать происходящее не получалось. Что уж скрывать, это был один из тех случаев, когда отец Эндрю мог становиться беззаботным мужчиной, которому не звонят через каждые две минуты и не спрашивают, скоро ли он доберётся до офиса. Ему нравилось хотя бы изредка наблюдать его _таким_ — просто родителем почти взрослого сына, умеющего чертовски весело отдыхать и не зависящего ни от чьих мнений. Захотел — сделал.

Ближе к концу неожиданной утренней прогулки Эндрю расслабленно расправил плечи в ожидании того, что сможет после завтра доспать свои пару часов, и Питер готов был поклясться, будь у него возможность, то он бы распечатал выражение лица друга и ходил с ним во времена сессии. К сожалению, молчаливая радость последнего продлилась недолго — после трапезы их обоих отправили заранее собирать вещи перед отъездом следующего дня, дескать «вечером времени не будет», и пришлось следовать внезапным требованиям.

Питер спокойно спихнул одежду в сумку, оглядел помещение, пожал плечами, удивляясь, что там можно ещё было не сложить, и неспешно поплёлся в одну из соседних комнат, чтобы спросить Эндрю насчёт его успехов. Тот беззастенчиво спал, развалившись прямо посреди кровати, и с приоткрытым ртом сопел в подушку. Питер улыбнулся и покачал головой — видать, придётся ему собиранием заняться, однако через пару минут он удивлённо поставил готовый рюкзак к двери, ибо собирать оказалось действительно нечего.

Стоило голосу Тони раздаться где-то неподалёку, Питер испуганно поглядел на дверь, а затем резко потянул друга за ноги, тем самым заставляя его взвизгнуть сквозь сон и скатиться безвольным мешком прямо на пол. Эндрю моргнул, потом снова моргнул, ничего не понял, открыл рот спросить, но бесцеремонно распахнувший дверь отец вмиг у него это желание отбил.

— О, вы и здесь вместе? — с убойной дозой иронии вопросил Тони, изящно вскидывая бровь и обращаясь уже непосредственно к сыну. — Ты собрал вещи, шкет?

— А? — по-глупому выдал Эндрю, округляя глаза. Питер безмолвно помолился за его душу перед Небесами и Преисподней. — Вещи? А! Да-а! Коне-ечно!

— Отлично, — довольно кивнул Тони. — Тогда оживайте и выходите, нам пора ехать.

— Куда? — одновременно спросили Питер и Эндрю, не совсем улавливая, что успели пропустить и когда.

— Гулять и радоваться, молодёжь! — коротко хохотнул Тони. — Не делайте такие лица, будто в детский лагерь попали. Кто там оторваться хотел?

Питер нервно хихикнул, а Эндрю уж слишком недоверчиво и неверяще поглядел на отца взглядом «че-то ты темнишь, старик».

***

— Ох, я так и знал, что в этом будет какой-то подвох!

Питер покосился на Эндрю, не совсем понимая, что конкретно его не устроило в сложившейся ситуации. Красивое озеро смотрелось вполне привлекательно, можно было спокойно гулять вокруг него, делать фотографии и потом, дождавшись вечера, поснимать несколько кадров на фоне заходящего солнца. Чем плоха была эта перспектива?

Видимо, у Эндрю имелось особое мнение на этот счёт.

— Почему? — не понял Питер, следуя рядом с ним и стараясь мимоходом услышать, что же говорит Мэй на ухо Хэппи.

— Вот скажи мне, — начал он, громко фыркая, — когда кто-то говорит слово «гулять», что под ним подразумевается? Много чего, на самом деле. Верно. Но когда тебе девятнадцать, то хочется как-то _повеселиться_, а не _погулять_.

Тони что-то беззаботно пошутил, и Питер несколько секунд пытался обмозговать, чем одно слово отличалось от другого. Потом понял, но не до конца понял, каким же образом его друг хотел подобное провернуть, находясь в строжайших тисках своего отца и тётушки Мэй рядом.

— Честно говоря, — доверительно шепнул Питер, — я бы тоже не отказался _повеселиться_, дружище. Целый год как-то не до этого было, а сейчас, когда и повод есть, и ты под боком, хотелось бы чего-то… ну… забавного?

— Вот и я о том, — тем же шёпотом согласился с ним Эндрю. — Но если мы участвуем в планах, о которых даже не знаем, то отделиться от этой процессии вряд ли получится.

Питер хоть и покивал ради приличия, но знал две вещи, которые бы ни за что не позволили ему сбежать невесть куда. Во-первых, это бы расстроило тётю Мэй, не часто выбирающуюся куда-то за пределы Транквилити, а во-вторых, он бы не успел вдоволь насмотреться на спину и профиль дьявольски идеального Тони. Какая-то невинно-ангельская красота была именно у Эндрю (и это просто факт, Питер не видел в этом абсолютно никакого намёка на что-то большее), доставшаяся ему, скорее всего, от матери, а вот у его отца она была именно такой — дьявольской. Ибо такого идеала банально больше не существовало.

Они потратили на прогулку от силы часа полтора, за которые Эндрю успел и поныть лишний раз, и почти упасть на ровном месте от закрывающихся глаз, и получить втык со стороны отца, и пожаловаться, что он ужасно устал. Тони это никак не воспринял, молча влепив легкий подзатыльник на _«ну, я погулял, жду вас в машине»_. Казалось, это продлится вечность.

К счастью, в скором времени они таки вернулись домой, и когда Питер провернулся к другу с радостным лицом, решив его обрадовать, тот мрачно хмыкнул и сказал, что всё не так-то просто, это был ещё не конец. И через пару минут их обоих погнали жарить барбекю с овощами на гриле. Эндрю попытался пойти утопиться в бассейне, но его отец опять-таки довольно быстро вернул его на место временного шеф-повара. Питер предпочёл побыть скромным су-шефом.

— Мальчики, вам водички вынести? — выглянула Мэй из окна, пожевывая маленький кусочек морковки и наблюдая за рабочим процессом.

— Нет, спасибо, нам моих слез хватает, — любезно отказался Эндрю, потирая слезящиеся глаза.

— А вот не надо было так близко туда лезть, — сочувственно прохлопал его по спине Питер, подавая салфетку. — Мог без глаз остаться.

— Ты мне ещё побухти! — Эндрю театрально обиделся и шлепнул его по бедру полотенцем. — Не переживай, салага, я и не такое переживал!

— Ты только про мотоцикл не забывай, — покрутил Питер в воздухе лопатой для жарки, — а то точно не переживешь.

— А ну, чш-ш! — резко дёрнули его на себя, прикрывая рот и опасливо оборачиваясь. — Моя смерть придёт тогда, когда я это ей позволю.

— Ага, — хохотнул Питер, убирая ладошку от лица. — Только твоя смерть имеет доступ к обоим нашим дворам с точки обзора второго этажа. Про это тоже не забывай.

— Эй, ты… — подозрительно прищурился Эндрю, указывая на друга щипцами. — Смотри, по тонкому лезвию ходишь.

— Ты тоже, — вдруг улыбнулся Питер, весело подбрасывая лопатку в руке.

— Н-да? — вскинул Эндрю бровь на манер его отца.

— Ага. У тебя мясо горит.

— Чёрт! — эмоционально воскликнул Эндрю, принявшись переворачивать их нескромный полдник. Питер фыркнул. По тонкому лезвию ходить он начал уже давно…

Опускаясь на стул рядом с другом, он потянулся к стаканчику с соком и передал такой же Эндрю, оборачиваясь и удивляясь, куда же делся его отец. Тот спустился по лестнице практически незаметно, говоря о каких-то важных вопросах на работе и неспособном персонале, который не мог и дня проработать без его непосредственного участия.

— Кстати, я тут налечь немного на виски собирался, — деланно протянул Тони, покосившись на появившегося в двери Хэппи. — Не составишь мне компанию?

— А кто утром обратно за рулём ехать будет? — тот скрестил руки на груди, но было заметно, что он очень даже не против. — Если что, нас всех возвращать будешь ты, как и мою машину.

— А раз уж вы решили устроить весёлый вечерок, — вклинился Эндрю, ткнув Питера локтем в ребро, — не хотите ли и нам его таким сделать?

— Не рановато ли? — сощурился Тони, чуть вскинув подбородок. Этот жест что-то да значил, подумал Питер, потирая бок.

— Не поздновато ли, пап? — в тон ему выдал Эндрю, перенимая только им ясную игру в гляделки.

Питер и Мэй переглянулись, предполагая, к чему может привести этот разговор, и вновь обратили внимание на разворачивающееся действо.

— Не переживай, Старк, — Хэппи аристократично взял в правую руку нож, а в левую — вилку, принявшись разрезать готовое мясо. — Единственный твой достойный конкурент на сегодня это я.

— Ну-ну, — буркнул Тони, потянувшись к столовым приборам. — Что ж, раз уж так сложилось, веселитесь, — пожал он плечами. — Но в разумных пределах. Ферштейн?

Эндрю довольно глянул на направленную на него вилку.

— Конечно, конечно!

Питер вздохнул и отпил ещё сока. Что-то он не помнил, когда вообще в последний раз пил.

***

Заход в комнату оказался несколько сложнее, чем предполагалось на лестнице. Дёрнув ручку на себя, Питер нахмурился, чуть пошатнувшись в сторону, дёрнул повторно — тоже не поддалась. Поджав губы, он тяжко вздохнул, наваливаясь на дверь всем весом тела, и чуть не полетел носом вперёд, когда она таки поддалась.

В соседней комнате послышался странный грохот, заставивший его сделать поворот на сто восемьдесят градусов и захлопнуть единственную дверь, ограждающую от всех тех, кто находится в этом доме. Он прошлёпал до кровати, сбросил обувь, лениво стянул через голову футболку, почти запутался в джинсах, отброшенных куда-то в кресло, и сразу же упал на кровать тяжёлым грузом, утыкаясь лицом в светлый пододеяльник.

Выпивать, конечно, нравилось многим — особенно тогда, когда никто не наблюдает за каждым выпитым стаканом. Однако это всегда сказывалось на общем плане вечера, если безобидные стаканчики плавно перерастали в банки и бутылки. Они с Эндрю смеялись, пили и говорили об абсолютно глупых и неважных вещах, отделившись от старшего коллектива, а ближе к ужину вернулись на кухню с целью чуть-чуть протрезветь. К счастью, Тони и Хэппи были заняты выяснением какого-то чрезмерно важного (в момент их не особо трезвого положения) вопроса, который тётя Мэй отказалась хоть как-то комментировать. И таки Питер пожалел, что начал пить.

Если в обычном состоянии мозг работал вполне здраво, вовремя притормаживая своего хозяина на опасных поворотах и возле допустимых границ, то в периоды полного вакуума, когда там не оставалось ни единой умной мысли, эти барьеры как-то сами по себе внепланово рушились. Пялиться на Тони Старка в здравом уме он умел хорошо, хоть и краснел, спешно отводя взгляд и ругая себя за столь нахальную и неосторожную выходку, теперь же Питер делал это так, будто был в этом отличным специалистом: оглядывал лицо, то и дело возвращался взглядом к оголённым подкаченным рукам, к ключицам, выступающим из-за лёгкой рубашки, и к широкой спине, когда тот отворачивался что-то спросить у Мэй. Немного удивляло, почему Эндрю, находясь рядом, совсем этого факта не замечал, но, пожалуй, он был этому даже рад. Когда ещё выдастся такой случай?

Питер устало переполз повыше, чтобы уложить голову на подушку, и расплылся в лёгкой улыбке. Тело было полностью согласно с его решением. Перевернувшись на спину, он выдернул из-под себя одеяло, накрываясь им, и удовлетворённо прикрыл глаз. Образы и мысли неожиданным потоком заплясали в мыслях сами собой, и Питер снова уставился в потолок, чуть сжав ладонями край одеяла.

Наверное, он переборщил с пивом — очертания чужих губ уж больно ярко ударили по мозгам. Несколько глубоких вдохов и глубоких выдохов, плотные сжатые челюсти и нервное созерцание люстры никак не помогли. Взгляд перевёлся на живот — в нём уже ожидаемо разливалось приятное тепло, распространяющееся дальше по венам и доходящее даже до кончиков пальцев. Питер прикусил щёку и осторожно глянул на дверь — вот только этого ему не хватало, когда за стеной спал лучший друг, а на первом этаже ходила родная тётя, вполне имеющая право к нему заглянуть.

_Может, всё же попробовать?.._

Питер облизал пересохшие губы, прислушиваясь к тишине в коридоре, и медленно забрался рукой под одеяло, по-прежнему ожидая услышать малейший посторонний звук и успеть сделать вид, будто ничего не происходит. Ладонь плавно прошлась по оголённому животу вниз, вызывая мурашки на коже, и добралась до линии нижнего белья. Он мгновение сомневался, в последний раз убедившись, что неожиданных зрителей не возникнет, и забрался пальцами под ткань боксёр, поджимая ноги в коленях и немного раздвигая их в сторону. От прикосновения внизу живота потянуло сильнее, вынуждая приспустить бельё и крепче обхватить ладонью наливающийся кровью член, инстинктивно дёрнувшийся вверх. Питер издал едва слышный звук удовольствия, похожий и на стон, и на резкий выдох, поудобнее устраиваясь спиной на простыне.

_Ох, чёрт._ Ладонь прошлась по всей длине, принося необходимое как никогда наслаждение, а тонкие пальцы сжали кожицу, обнажая потёкшую головку. Перед глазами заплясали неясные пятна, после чего в мыслях мелькнуло представление тяжести чужого тела на груди, горячего дыхания в ухо и умелых рук, оглаживающих бока и пробирающихся под поясницу. Питер запрокинул голову, обессиленно выдыхая через плотно сжатые губы, и резко дёрнул бёдрами навстречу двигающейся ладони, полагая, что это точно войдёт в список его самых запоминающихся грехов. Сжав член у самого основания, он почти зашипел, прекрасно зная, что может в любой момент кончить от одного только образа, касающегося кожи в самых особо жаждущих прикосновений местах. От этого стало только хуже.

Питер поджал пальцы на ногах, почти ударяясь затылком о спинку кровати, и постарался как можно отчётливее представить красивое лицо Старка, его губы на скулах, крепкие бёдры, которые можно было бы обхватить и вдавить в себя… Целого мгновения хватило, чтобы чуть замедлиться и не дать оргазму преждевременно накрыть с головой. Он расслабил ладонь, чувствуя, как липкая смазка пачкает пальцы, а другой рукой ухватился за соседнюю подушку, сдержав желание перевернуться на живот и потереться пенисом о чистую простынь. Питер прикусил нижнюю губу и вновь сжал член у самого основания, вообразив на месте своей руки совсем другую, и когда большим пальцем он надавил на головку, втягивая воздух через рот, тишину прорезал звук открывающейся двери. И до мозга не сразу дошло, что даже шагов не было слышно.

— Эндрю, сколько можно тебе… — предложение оборвалось на середине, так и оставшись незаконченным. Он подорвался на месте, принимая сидячее положение и повыше подтягивая одеяло. Казалось, провалиться под землю в этот момент было бы проще всего. Питер панически уставился на застывшего в дверях отца лучшего друга, с каким-то нечитаемым выражением на лице обмозговывающим увиденное, и заволновался вдвое сильнее, покрывшись багровым румянцем до кончиков ушей. _И как после этого в глаза-то ему и Эндрю смотреть? Как ему **сейчас** на него смотреть?_

— М-мистер Старк, а… Я думал, что вы… — запинался Питер, в стыде отводя глаза в сторону и искренне желая умереть на этом проклятом месте. Как же это было стыдно!

— Пожалуй, мне стоило… постучать, — кашлянул Тони в кулак, другой рукой крепко сжимая ручку двери. — Эндрю в комнате нет, мне показалось, что вы вместе. Извини за этот казус, и не бери в голову. Доброй ночи.

Когда дверь захлопнулась, Питер несколько секунд безэмоционально пялился в стену, сжимая и разжимая кулаки на одеяле, а затем упал лицом в подушку и отчаянно в неё заорал.


	10. Chapter 10

Сон был понятием многогранным — он либо шёл, либо нет. Если у человека имелись с этим проблемы, мучаться приходилось довольно часто. Питер не мог припомнить, чтобы у него когда-то возникали подобного рода сложности (кроме периода сессии, когда «сон для слабаков!», а материал к экзамену сам себя не выучит), как раз наоборот. Если Нед иногда ворочался в течение всей ночи, выискивая нужное положение, ему же оказывалось достаточно только коснуться головой подушки, а дальше рефлекс сам срабатывал. И вот впервые Питер прочувствовал муки друга, спускаясь с утра к остальным и осознавая, что сна ни в одном глазу за всю ночь так и не было.

Чувство тревоги и адский стыд преграждали любые попытки начать считать воображаемых овец, и ближе к пяти часам он бросил это дело, просто перевернувшись на живот и уставившись в экран мобильного телефона. Некоторые популярные стендапы помогали отвлечься и местами тихо посмеяться в подушку, но эффект оказывался кратковременным. Он старался не поднимать глаз на снующего то туда, то сюда Тони перед отъездом — показывать стыд перед остальными Питер считал неприемлемым.

Они с Эндрю попрощались, расселись по машинам, а по дороге домой Питер настолько углубился в свои мысли, что не заметил, как машина плавно припарковалась возле их дома. Вылезал из неё он на ватных ногах, потирая глаза и соглашаясь со всеми предложения, которыми Мэй только успевала их с Хэппи закидывать. Тот зевал в ожидании захода и пару раз поглядывал на наручные часы. Питер испытал к нему искреннее сострадание — если он мог хотя бы отсидеться дома, то вот Хэппи должен был отправляться на работу. Отказавшись от завтрака, Питер добрался до душа и заперся резким движением руки, словно боясь, что его могут застать за новым непотребством.

Вздохнув, он постучал пальцем по нижней губе и, открыв кран, заткнул дырку в ванной обычной чёрной пробкой. Горячая вода тут же начала собираться, а после постепенно подниматься вверх. Питер опёрся о раковину и принялся отстранённо наблюдать, как заполняется исходящая паром ванная. Холодный душ, может, и помог бы, но ему на ментальном уровне требовалось расслабление всего и сразу. Этот позор, что теперь висел на плечах непосильным грузом, не получится отпустить или забыть. Не дать мыслям губить себя за «мог бы закрыться» — поздно. Это произошло, он опозорился, Тони видел, ещё и разглядел с нужного ракурса, наверное.

Почти прозрачная субстанция полилась в набирающуюся ванную и заставила ту покрываться слоем дальше и дальше распространяющейся пены. Питер дождался, когда наберётся нужный уровень, и с чувством искреннего удовлетворения погрузился по самый подбородок. Каждая клеточка тела принялась приятно гореть от повышенной температура, а мышцы одна за другой расслаблялись. Руки безвольно лежали по бокам, и, видит Бог, если бы сейчас отец Эндрю каким-то странным образом снова ворвался в его личное пространство, Питер бы не моргнул и глазом — слишком хорошо было в этот момент.

Мысли в голове потихоньку растворялись и перемешались с одной воображаемой полки на другую. Некоторые вопросы пропали вовсе, словно их никогда не было ни в голове, ни в окружающем мире. Начали забываться постыдные представления, образ обнажённого Тони, который бы касался возбуждённого члена и давил на него, как нужно. Питер ощутил себя практически в нирване, откинув голову на бортик и глубоко вдохнув вкусно пахнущие пары геля. Кажется, это был запах сливы. Приоткрыв глаза, он вдруг улыбнулся, почему-то вспоминая подобные сравнения в парочке японских аниме. Они любили сливы и саке. Питер бы не отказался попробовать хотя бы пару пиал, всё-таки, обычный алкоголь действовал на него не особо заметно. Восприимчивость к высокому градусу? Хороший метаболизм?

Какая разница, что произошло в том доме? Какая разница, чёрт возьми? Стоило радоваться, что зашёл человек, с которым он разговаривает раз в пару дней (и то в присутствии Эндрю), а не та же Мэй, к примеру, или Хэппи. Или вообще сам Эндрю! Вот последнего варианта развития событий Питер бы точно не пережил. А если бы и пережил, то с ощущением полнейшего проклинания всего святого, на чём свет строится. Он на пару мгновений вытащил правую руку и задержал её над уровнем воды, задумчиво принявшись рассматривать раскрасневшуюся ладонь. Лучше бы не пил, подумал Питер, с отчаянным вздохом опуская ту обратно под слой пены. Лучше бы просто заснул, а не думал о том, чего _никогда_ с ним не будет. Если только в мыслях, или когда под потоками воды во время принятия душа.

Он мечтал о Тони. Он хотел представлять Тони. В любое время, в любых ситуациях, в любых рамках. Это успокаивало и чисто физически помогало поверить, что проблемы — они мелочь по сравнению с тем, какой бы начался кошмар, если бы о его чувствах узнал хоть один из близких. Нед тот же самый. Или Мишель. Питер правда считал, что начал бы их избегать. И в моменты, когда понимание становилось особо сильным, он брал себя в руки, шёл и делал дела, как надо. Тони был медитацией, некой мантрой, которая навсегда засела в мозгах, и теперь её оттуда ни за что не убрать. Питер бы и хотел, чтобы раз — и конец, не осталось ни чувств, ни намёков на них. Было бы легко и круто. Но…

Но произошедшее — истинный позор, что будет плавать в памяти до конца каникул.

Застонав, Питер прикрыл глаза, задержал дыхание и резко погрузился под воду с головой. Вакуум. Только собственное сердцебиение в ушах, давление, никакого воздуха и максимум ощущения одиночества. В общем, то, что ему как раз как никогда было нужно.

***

— Здесь точно какой-то подвох.

— Думаешь? Самое сложное же в первой части, зачем усложнять решение второй?

— Потому что иначе они бы здорово облегчили нам жизнь, а это — халява.

— Возможно. Но пока что пипец остался в начале.

— Вот именно, чувак. Пока что. Отвечаю: через пару строчек начнётся жесть.

Питер кратко глянул на окошко с Недом, который как-то так поставил ноутбук, что камера на нём умудрялась захватить половину комнаты. Своя камера показала только пространство за спиной: стену в светло-бежевых обоях, парочку постеров и уголок висящей полки. С сомнением поглядев на пример, он коротко сверился с похожим решением из Интернета и продолжил расписывать этапы задачи. Домашнее задание на лето ненавидели все студенты, считающие, что хотя бы два месяца отдыха они заслужили потом и кровью. Иногда в переносном смысле, иногда — в прямом.

Выпрямившись, Питер отложил карандаш в сторону и потянулся до поочерёдного хруста позвонков. Если однажды их пятые точки станут квадратными, а до конца жизни будет преследовать сколиоз, они вообще не удивятся. У Неда на фоне слышался звук детских визгов и телевизора. Он периодически отрывался от листа, выходил в коридор, что-то кричал, после чего возвращался и с самым невозмутимым видом продолжал писать строчки уравнения. Питер по-доброму усмехался и удивлялся, как старшие умудрялись не поубивать младших, когда те здорово мешали. Его терпение было долгим, конечно, но при подобных обстоятельствах даже оно бы давно лопнуло.

За последние три часа к нему два раза заглядывала Мэй, поздоровавшись с Недом и поинтересовавшись, как у него проходят каникулы. Питер терпеливо ожидал её ухода и спокойно листал прошлые записи в блоках. Один раз ему предлагали поесть, однако пришлось отказаться — если прерваться хоть на полчаса, потом будет в два раза сложнее сесть за работу. Мозг расслабится, лень возьмёт над ним контроль, и висеть этому придётся до следующего дня. Проще сразу, чтобы точно ничего не осталось.

Когда последние строчки задания по физике были дописаны, а ответы сверены, Питер с Недом немного поговорили, обсудили время дальнейшего совместного видеозвонка и отключились. Несколько исписанных черновиков полетели в мусорное ведро, пришлось разгребать хлам на столе и складывать решённые задачи в одну большую папку. Он снова потянулся, довольно улыбнувшись — в кои-то веки они всё делали вовремя, а не как обычно — в последних числах августа. Чисто теоретически, преподавателям не имело значения, в какой момент студенты начнут заниматься, главное — чтобы сдали до дедлайна в сентябре.

Питер спустился на кухню, сделал себе бутерброды с чаем и уселся за стол. По телевизору шёл какой-то сезон «Ханны Монтаны», так что скучать ему не пришлось. Зависнув за просмотром на достаточно долгий промежуток времени, он очнулся только тогда, когда им позвонили в дверь. По пути допивая остатки остывшего чая, Питер крикнул Мэй, что откроет сам, и поспешно поплёлся по коридору.

— Ты не спишь? Отлично! — Эндрю не особо разменивался на приветствия. Если твой лучший друг живёт по-соседству, то с годами подобные вещи перестают быть важными при встрече. — Мне нужны твои руки.

Питер ненадолго впал в ступор. Он посмотрел на свою ладонь с чашкой чая, на Эндрю, снова на неё и едва ли не скривился. Кажется, воспоминания о постыдной ночи не скоро покинут и без того забитую многим голову. Как она — эта рука — двигалась на его же члене, и Тони в течение пары секунд внимательно за этим наблюдал. _Позорище_.

— Зачем? — осторожно спросил он с заминкой, пока Эндрю вполне терпеливо дожидался более-менее ясного ответа.

— Я надеялся, что хоть сегодня мне дадут отдохнуть, — друг закатил глаза, — но какое там. Меня срочно вызывают на работу, фиг знает, когда вернусь, а отец там с машиной разбирается. Можешь помочь ему, пожалуйста?

Если так задуматься, Питер ни разу не испытывал столь явное желание сказать «меня нет, я сдох, появлюсь не скоро». Он отчаянно надеялся, что на лице не отразилась вся гамма противоречивых эмоций. В смысле, им нужно будет остаться в гараже вдвоём? После произошедшего? Наедине? Без _Эндрю_? Прямо вот так?! И при этом работать?! Нет! Господи, конечно, нет! Кто согласится на подобное?!

— Чувак, слушай, я не хочу, чтобы в меня полетел гаечный ключ, — Питер истерично хохотнул и замахал свободной рукой. — Я же понятия не имею, что можно трогать, а что — нельзя.

Эндрю заливисто засмеялся, будто уже не в первый раз слышал отговорку.

— Ты думаешь, я так много знаю? — улыбался он. — Пожалуйста, Питер! — он умоляюще сжал руки в мольбе, для надёжности выпятив нижнюю губу. Питер таки скривился. — Я тебя уверяю: максимум два или три часа.

Открыв было рот, Питер закрыл его и нахмурился.

— Погоди, а почему он не может подождать, если, как ты говоришь, всего на два-три часа?

Эндрю сделал вид, что его искренне заинтересовал их звонок. Питер недоверчиво сощурился и облокотился плечом о дверной косяк.

— Или ты не на работу едешь, поэтому шифруешься?

Эндрю мученически пробормотал какие-то матерные слова и, оглянувшись, резко втолкнул друга в дом. Питер едва не уронил кружку от неожиданности.

— Ладно, ладно! Не на работу, — заговорил Эндрю загадочным шёпотом, опасаясь, что их мог кто-то услышать. — Гвен здесь проездом на пару часов, я думал хотя бы мельком увидеть её летом, — Питер с пониманием кивнул, увидев проблеск надежды в карих глазах. Эндрю указал на дверь и снова сцепил руки перед грудью. — Чувак, честное слово, потом сделаю всё, что попросишь. Просто побудь с отцом, поговори с ним, не знаю, расскажи о колледже — просто отвлеки. Я всегда шёл на контакт, старался побольше видеться и проводить время вдвоём. Можно мне хотя бы раз побыть плохим сыном, как считаешь?

Считать можно было много чего, учитывая, что Питер прекрасно знал, каково быть вечно хорошим, понимающим, идущим на уступки. Он сбежал от влюблённости в Нью-Йорк, подкрепив оправдание хорошим аттестатом, но по факту считал поступок искренним предательством Мэй. Она не заслужила подобного — не тогда, когда осталась одна. А Питер сбежал, начал жить, как мечтал, временами сновал по великолепным улицам мегаполиса и хотел остановить время ради эйфории. Зато подальше от того, что окутывало с головы до ног, заносило, вводило в состояние прострации и слепого обожания.

Он задумчиво порассматривал чайный пакетик и несильно толкнул Эндрю кулаком в плечо.

— Убедил, — Питер предупредительно указал на него пальцем. — Но знай, что ты будешь мне должен.

— Чур — могила! — Эндрю благодарно схватил его за плечи и широко заулыбался. — Спасибо, правда. Это очень важно для меня. Кстати, надо будет вас как-то познакомить…

— Вот об этом подумаем потом, — Питер кивнул на дверь. — Сколько у меня есть времени?

— Минуты… — Эндрю призадумался и глянул наверх, — две?..

Увидев многозначительный гневный взгляд, он поднял руки в знаке капитуляции и захохотал.

— Шучу. Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Пойдём, пойдём, мне ещё нужно купить цветы для Гвен и её мамы.

Питер успел только возмутиться, как его против воли принялись тащить наверх. Он закатил глаза. На что ни пойдёшь ради дружеской цели. Например, как в колледже, когда они с Недом однажды решили свести Мишель с красавчиком Броком, что преподавал у них литературу. О сводничестве и ухаживаниях пришлось пересмотреть кучу вебинаров в самые кротчайшие сроки. К сожалению, результат не оправдал себя — Эдди (по имени, но исключительно на «Вы») ничего не замечал, или притворялся, что не замечал, а ЭмДжей… После этого случая они как-то резко передумали лезть в её личную жизнь, даже если кто-то ей действительно нравился.

Пока он подыскивал в шкафу более подходящую для гаража одежду, Эндрю крутился на его компьютерном стуле и рассматривал оставшиеся на столе записи. В разных штатах, но учили их практически тому же самому. Питер с грехом пополам достал шорты с обычной чёрной майкой на лямках и поинтересовался, насколько будет плохо, если он обольётся маслом. Эндрю коварно улыбнулся, но комментировать дальнейшие проблемы не стал.

Бросив на прощание Мэй, где его искать, Питер поплёлся вслед за другом к соседнему дому. Ноги едва ли не заплетались по мере сокращения метров, руки непроизвольно тряслись, в желудке что-то неистово переворачивалось и малость угнетала неопределённость. Люди испытывают подобное, когда первыми заходят в экзаменационную аудиторию, где не скажут «правильно» или «неправильно», пока не закончишь ответ. Питер шёл на свой страх и риск, потому что Эндрю — его лучший друг, и они столько пережили, что отказать значило подвергнуть сомнению прошедшие годы.

Этот гараж он бы узнал из тысячи: всё в нём было знакомо, как свои пять пальцев. В детстве Эндрю постоянно любил залезать во всякие ящики, вытаскивать оттуда инструменты и играть с ними до прихода отца. Питер помогал придумывать игры, ситуации и развитие событий в них, пока тётя и дядя не выходили искать его по наступлению сумерек. Детство казалось таким далёким и туманным, а будущее — совсем прозрачным. Он бы отдал все имеющиеся у него запасные карманные, лишь бы оно прояснилось, лишь бы Мэй и друзья всегда были с ним, лишь бы чёртовы гормоны когда-нибудь оставили его в покое.

— Пап, — протяжно позвал Эндрю, переступая через шланги у входа. — Я тебе тут лишние руки нашёл.

— Чего? — скептически донеслось откуда-то спереди машины. Выглянув, Тони заметил Питера за спиной сына и цокнул языком. — И зачем ты заставляешь людей помогать мне?

— Я не заставляю, я по-дружески прошу. Это разные вещи! — Эндрю приобнял друга за плечо.

— Всё равно я сегодня сделал часть домашки на лето, до завтра свободен, — Питер пожал плечами, как бы давая определённый намёк, что делать в комнате действительно нечего. Кроме как смотреть сериалы, кушать и спать. Идиллия двадцать первого века.

— О, это в корне меняет дело, — Тони сардонически вздохнул и вернулся к прежнему занятию. — Так во сколько тебя ждать, говоришь?

Эндрю уже почти вышел, спешно развернулся и что-то прикинул.

— Часа через три.

— За рулём смотри не засни.

Питер мрачно посмотрел вслед Эндрю, думая, что потом надо будет попросить чего-нибудь особенно масштабного за три часа адского стыда, ужаса и желания закопаться под слои земли.

— Удачи! — громким шёпотом пожелал они, мельком улыбнулся, поднял вверх большие пальцы для приободрения, после чего спешным шагом направился к временно выданной на работе машине.

Оставшись стоять на одном месте, Питер несколько неуверенно поглядел на автомобиль и на полки с кучей барахла, которое лично он бы выкинул, но тот же дядя Бэн бы точно оставил «на всякий случай». Напряжённая тишина сподвигла негромко кашлянуть и поинтересоваться, чем же ему заняться, раз всё-таки пришёл. Не возвращаться же домой. Тони выглянул, посмотрел в сторону и кивнул на инструменты:

— Снимешь задние колёса? Хочу посмотреть подвеску.

— Конечно, мистер Старк.

Не успев толком дослушать до конца, что же Тони хочет, Питер пошёл выполнять данное указание.

Назвать себя гением механики он не мог. Во-первых, дядя Бэн не имел своей машины, оттого и учиться было не от кого, а во-вторых, заинтересованность в подобном приходит с возрастом. Не каждому подростку хочется вместо видеоигр или гуляния сидеть в гараже, пачкать руки и пахнуть машинным маслом. В Нью-Йорке его развлечениями были кино, полароид и бесконечное мотание из одного боро в другое. Он не просто наслаждался — он обожал.

Питер поставил один домкрат, второй, поднял машину на достаточный уровень над полом, потянулся к инструментам и с силой принялся откручивать болты. Сначала одними руками это не удавалось, так что он повернул ключ под нужным углом и резко встал на него всем весом. Тот провернулся, а дальше дело пошло в нёжном темпе, и так с каждым болтом. Когда снятые колёса оказались у стены, Тони вытер испачканные руки полотенцем, в последний раз поглядел на двигатель и направился прямиком к Питеру. По немногословной просьбе он подал из коробки фонарик, принявшись следить за действиями умелых рук из-за широкого плеча.

— Умеешь менять пружину? — неожиданно спросил Тони, не поворачиваясь. Питер с сомнением поглядел на деталь и неловко пробубнил слова отрицания. Тони хмыкнул, потому что наверняка именно этого ответа и ждал. — Вот сейчас научишься. Подашь стяжные ремни?

— А они… где? — аккуратно поинтересовался он, чтобы не ходить по гаражу кругами.

— Вот там, — Тони указал рукой так же не глядя и полез в багажник откручивать большие гайки стойки. — Кстати, новую тоже прихвати. Она в упаковке, сразу увидишь. И перчатки.

— Понял.

Подав необходимое, Питер присел на корточки и принялся наблюдать за процессом вблизи. Тони урегулировал ремень на старой пружине, заставив ту сжаться внутри всего механизма, зафиксировал амортизатор, а после принялся несильно поворачивать из стороны в сторону. Когда она вылезла со своего места, Питер открыл коробку и передал новую.

— Удобно менять, не снимания амортизатор, — прокомментировал Тони. — Видишь? Вот здесь обломилась, — он указал на чуть заржавевший кончик. Питер кивнул, боясь поднять взгляд.

— И как же понять, что с ней что-то не так?

Спрашивал всё так же без контакта глазами. Это было выше его сил. Настолько, что прям до боли в груди.

— У тебя два варианта, — Тони снял ремень со старой пружины и потянулся к новой. Смотрел он на него или нет, Питер не знал. Может быть, да. — Либо проседает один из углов, либо на неровной местности слышится стук. Если машину начинает заносить или выбрасывать вперёд при торможении, это уже проблема в амортизаторах, и тогда менять нужно их.

Повторно покивав, Питер пронаблюдал, как загорелые руки умеючи сжимают ремнями новую пружину. В этот момент он осмелился поднять взгляд: красивое лицо было напряжено, тёмные брови сводились к переносице, и на лбу выступала заметная возрастная морщина. На таком близком расстоянии сложно не отметить лёгкую небритость, что обычно не наблюдалось — Тони мастерски ухаживал за собой. Питер хотел когда-нибудь провести по подбородку кончиками пальцев и познать гладкое ощущение, так, чтобы адреналин застучал в крови, мурашки пробежали по коже, стало жарко внизу живота.

Тони резко посмотрел на него. Он забыл, как дышать. Или в подобных случаях вообще-то и правда не дышат? Питер поспешно опустил глаза на ладони. Коробка в них начала приобретать огромное значение для спасения мира. А Тони продолжал смотреть, и, кажется, внимательно. Очень внимательно. Изучающе, дотошно.

— Эй, посмотри-ка на меня, карапуз, — прозвучало привычное прозвище из его уст. Лёгкое, ненавязчивое и по-детски милое.

У Питера не дрогнул ни единый мускул, он не решился поднять головы. Это была немая сцена одного актёра, что не осмелился уйти за кулисы — ему приходилось играть. Без поддержки, без текста, под светом многочисленных софитов, а разглядывающий зритель внимал, не собираясь останавливать одиночный спектакль.

— Питер. Посмотри на меня.

Оторвать взгляд от коробки было несложно, сложно смотреть в глубокие карие омуты и вспоминать, как прошлой ночью они видели то, что _не должны_. Во всяком случае, не в такой обстановке, не когда он к этому не готов.

— Дело в… том недоразумении, я прав? — уточнил Тони скорее для справки, чем из желания услышать ответ. Питер смущённо пожал плечами, вроде и соглашаясь, и в то же время не смея ничего сказать. — Господи ты боже мой, Питер, я не тот, кого ты должен стесняться, — Тони коротко хохотнул и, стянув перчатку, игриво щёлкнул его пальцем по носу. — На твоём месте я бы больше переживал, если бы это застала твоя тётушка.

— Если бы там оказалась Мэй, я бы переехал к Эндрю, — Питер с искренним испугом передёрнул плечами. Нет, сначала бы сдох, а потом переехал.

— Вот, видишь? Не стоит излишне драматизировать, — успокаивающие и вместе с тем приободряющие слова звучали воистину спокойно. — Возможно, твоя тётушка бы и не согласилась, но как мужчина с уверенностью могу сказать, что это не стыдно, — Тони скептически фыркнул. — Просто запирай дверь в следующий раз. Замок же стоит не просто так, что думаешь? — он склонил голову на бок и приподнял уголки губ. — Нет, если хочешь, конечно, для надёжности можно провести и звукоизоляцию…

Питер не удержался и издал короткий смешок в кулак, думая, что это очень странный разговор. Хотя кроме отца Эндрю такую тему никто бы не свёл в шутку. А Тони умел и сводил.

— Давайте забудем об этом, пожалуйста? — он умоляюще сцепил руки в замок, продолжая улыбаться. — Я понял, что Вы имели в виду. Честное слово.

— Охотно верю, карапуз, — губы Тони расплылись в усмешке, но чуткие глаза излучали добрую взрослую лукавость. — Возвращаясь к ситуации, — он снова надел перчатку с самым невозмутимым видом, — что ты в принципе знаешь о ремонте?

И Питер был очень благодарен за проявленную тактичность.

— Ну-у, — протянул, неловко потирая запястье, — его нужно осуществлять?

Теперь во взгляде Тони проскользнуло что-то странное и не предвещающее ничего хорошего.

— Проводить диагностику раз в год? — попытал Питер удачу. Взгляд по-прежнему не предвещал ничего хорошего. — Раз в полгода?

— Ясно. Ты ничего не знаешь, — Тони остановил поток предположений и с тяжким вздохом продолжил сжимать пружину. Питер вновь ощутил на себе оценивающий взгляд. — На каком, говоришь, ты факультете?..

— Он не имеет отношения к починке машин! — заявил Питер с умным видом, с каким обычно преподаватель говорит, что ему пофигу на их свободное время. — Мне не от кого учиться, а покупать машину в Нью-Йорке глупо. Особенно — студенту в общежитии.

— Умно выкрутился, — Тони потянулся ставить пружину на место. — Ну и куда ты смотришь? Я второй раз показывать не буду.

Питер ошарашенно застыл и уставился на отца лучшего друга с неподдельным шоком. А…

— Что? — проверив устойчивость детали, Тони усмехнулся и многозначительно кивнул на набор гаечных ключей. — Кто-то же должен учить тебя.

Никто не должен. Отец Эндрю — тем более.

Разумеется, он не стал оспаривать слова много повидавшего человека, но, чисто теоретически, у Тони был Эндрю. Отцы всегда показывали детям главное, чтобы им проще давались в будущем взрослые шаги. У Питера давно не было того, кто бы смог научить этому «главному». Он учился сам — с ошибками или без, медленно или быстро, в одиночку или нет, — но ведь учился. И теперь, спустя столько лет отсутствия мужского воспитания, услышать от кого-то добровольное желание научить было… сродне шутке? Словно сама природа издевалась над ним, беспощадно тыкала в одно и то же носом. Когда он был почти сирота, всего на волосок от того, чтобы стать таким — точно шутка. Успокаивало одно — как бы то ни выглядело, не похоже, что Тони шутил.

Они работали и говорили, иногда о не столь важном, иногда по делу. Говорить о будничных темах казалось нормально, задавать странные вопросы и получать на них ответы — тоже. Тони периодически пояснял свои действия, позволяя Питеру стоять рядом и внимательно наблюдать. Было ли ему непривычно? Очень. Непривычно и волнительно. Не из-за того, что впервые углубленно занимался делом, о котором мало что знал, а потому что впервые столь долго и близко говорил с Тони. Наедине, без Эндрю, нос к носу. Самую малость в груди щемило сожаление — это вряд ли когда-нибудь повторится. Не ситуация — их близость, невозмутимые разговоры, тихий смех Тони и пунцовый румянец у Питера на щеках.

А потом стало заметно проще. Тони уточнял, Тони констатировал факты, Тони интересовался, если Питер вскользь о чём-то упоминал. Он не перебивал, дослушивал, и только тогда высказывал мнение. Местами не без сарказма, однако вполне обоснованно. Питер слушал и запоминал каждое слово, удивляясь, почему невероятно легко делиться чем-то, о чём не знает та же Мэй. Скорее всего, дело было в самом Тони — тот прошёл по тем же ступеням, поэтому и многое понимал. Питер бы не прочь послушать о его пути, но не имел достаточной уверенности, чтобы банально попросить, если он сам не начнёт говорить.

В какой-то момент вылилось всё: и страх перед огромным мегаполисом, и боязнь остаться в нём одному, и многочисленные обязанности без возможности отказаться от них, и первые впечатления практически самостоятельного человека. Пару раз упоминались Нед с Мишель, один раз пришлось упомянуть Эдди, отчего Тони странно скривился, но комментировать не стал. Питер говорил и говорил обо всём, что считал важным отметить. Это облегчало. Освобождало. Помогало. Мэй всегда поддерживала, слушала и подсказывала, как лучше поступить. К сожалению, с возрастом приходили вещи, которых не стоило произносить вслух, и Питер молчал. А здесь и сейчас вдруг сказал.

Упоминая о малозначимой детали одной из пар химии, когда они с Недом почти взорвали их следственный эксперимент, Питер осёкся, стоило ему отвлечься от протирания стекла и обратить внимание на молчаливо меняющего фару Тони. Что-то такое отразилось в выражении спокойного лица, с чего стало не по себе. Накатило на время забытое чувство стыда. Кажется, о некоторых вещах точно стоило промолчать. Что-то должно навсегда остаться недосказанным.

— Простите, я много говорю, да? — уточнил Питер, прикусывая язык. Боже мой, вот знал же — иногда стоило заклеивать рот, может, тогда бы меньше болтал.

Тони покрутил в руке гаечный ключ и ответил не сразу, продолжая взирать на него нечитабельным взглядом.

— Да нет, — наконец услышал Питер. — Наоборот. Приятно слышать о том, что доставляет тебе удовольствие, — Тони пожал плечами. В спокойной интонации промелькнуло что-то такое двоякое, отчего на мгновение незамедлительно захотелось его обнять.

— Не думаю, что тема учёбы особо интересна, — Питер повторил за ним жест с плечами. — К тому же, Вы сами проходили через неё. Вы и так всё знаете, причём — знаете наперёд. Я ведь только первый курс закончил. Впереди три следующих и университет.

— Возможно. Но гораздо любопытнее знать, как это проживает кто-то другой, — Тони отбросил гаечный ключ к другим и, скрестив руки на груди, с лёгкой усмешкой склонил голову. — Эндрю редко делится впечатлениями о том, что у него происходит, а если и делиться, то основным. Поэтому мне действительно интересно послушать, чем ты живёшь, Питер. Мне интересно, что ты думаешь о Нью-Йорке. Мне забавно представлять по твоим рассказам, куда и зачем вы с сокурсниками катались. Ты можешь рассказывать, о чём угодно, если хочешь. Я в любом случае услышу тебя.

Питер не до конца верил, боясь издать лишний звук и спугнуть искренность Тони. Да, он знал, что Эндрю за прошедший год немного поменял отношения с отцом, просто не вдавался в подробности и чисто из вежливости не лез. В конце концов, его друг — не десятилетний мальчик, с проблемами мог разобраться сам. Однако Питер всё равно был поражён. У них настолько редко бывали душевные разговоры, что Тони неожиданно заинтересовала его жизнь? Верилось с трудом и со крипом. Если вспоминать минувшие годы, по словам Эндрю, он и жизнью сына-то не каждый день интересовался. Когда слышишь одно, а потом совершенно иное, происходит диссонанс. Питер пришёл к мысли, что ни разу не слышал о ситуации с другой стороны — той, где не мнение ребёнка, остававшегося одного, а родителя, которому приходилось уезжать.

— Не обижайтесь на Эндрю, мистер Старк, — он с трудом нашёл подходящие слова. — Мэй тоже кое-чего не знает. Не из-за Хэппи, — поспешно добавил Питер, покрутив в руке тряпку и принявшись неспешно тереть боковое окно. — Мне просто не хочется грузить её лишней информацией, из-за которой она будет переживать. А если Мэй будет переживать, высока вероятность, что она прилетит первым же рейсом.

К тому же, это была чистая правда. Мэй знала его как облупленного, он знал её. На этом строились их отношения вот уже сколько лет после смерти Бэна. При мыслях о дяде Питер чуть приостановил мытьё окна, уставившись на отражение в нём. Раньше мир строился по-другому, раньше их семья выглядела другой. Мэй не так часто переживала, потому что Бэн не давал поводов думать о плохом, а Питер меньше чудил и скрытничал. Если бы это продолжалось по сей день…

— Меня всегда поражала ваша солидарность, — Тони поднялся с корточек и прошёл мимо Питера к бутылке с водой. Протерев руки от грязи, он поозирался в поиске влажных салфеток. — Ты защищаешь моего сына, мой сын защищает тебя. Это поражает и радует, — Тони отпил из горла: наблюдать за движением дёргающегося кадыка было сроде запретному наслаждению. — Пожалуй, карапуз, ты единственный, кому я могу доверить Эндрю.

Питер горестно улыбнулся и устало облокотился локтем о крышу.

— Мы с ним в одном положении, — резюмировал он, будучи в метре от человека, к которому питал глубокую влюблённость, и ужасно этого стыдясь. — Если не станет Мэй, я останусь один. Если не станет Вас… — Питер запнулся, безотрывно глядя в проницательные глаза. — У Эндрю тоже никого не останется.

Тони постучал пальцами по бутылке и отставил воду на место. После он повернулся, облокотился плечом о соседнее боковое окно и вперился в Питера долгим анализирующим взглядом.

— Рассудительность, конечно, это хорошо, но меня настораживает, что твои суждения проходят через призму смерти, — голос Тони был чуть ниже на пару тонов, чем если бы он говорил о погоде, и это вызывало самую приятную дрожь в груди. — Произошедшее с твоим дядей — случайность. С матерью Эндрю — тоже, — в его глазах удавалось разглядеть много сожаления и невыпущенной боли. Он по-прежнему не отпускал её. — К сожалению, случайности происходят, и от них никуда не деться, но это не означает, что теперь каждый кусок жизни ты должен ассоциировать с кладбищем. Жизнь продолжается, у тебя всё впереди.

— Но ведь нужно рассматривать любые варианты. Никогда не знаешь, каким будет завтра, — Питер втянул воздух, наполненный близким запахом из мешанины одеколона, пота и малость машинного масла. Запах Тони отличался от любого другого, и если бы потребовалось, он бы его узнал среди тысячи других людей в метро Нью-Йорка.

— Вот именно, что рассматривать, а не жить ими.

Тони повторил свой жест игриво щёлкнул Питера по носу. Он тут же смешно сморщился, потёр кончик указательным пальцем.

— Побольше оптимизма, карапуз, ты справишься: и отучишься, и найдёшь работу, и свозишь тётушку посмотреть океан, — Питер вздрогнул, будто от пощёчины. Откуда он знал? Неужели Эндрю проболтался? — Кажется, ты этого хотел, да?

Да, этого. Год назад, когда только складывал вещи в колледж. Но ведь они с Эндрю поговорили о мечтах всего раз, и всего раз Питер упомянул о солнечном Лос-Анджелесе, о машинах без верха, о горячем песке на пляже и о гулянии по набережной до глубокой ночи. Мечта оставалась в воспоминаниях, пока учебный год полноценно заполнял мысли проблемами. Неужели Тони не просто услышал, чем поделился Эндрю насчёт него, но и помнил об этом в течение долгих месяцев?

— Судя по всему, Вы много обо мне знаете, мистер Старк, — Питер добродушно улыбнулся, оперевшись головой о руку. — Только не говорите Мэй, ладно?

— Знаю, — Тони чуть потянулся и заботливо поправил у Питера завитую прядь, упавшую на лоб. — И гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь.

Мир завис и отмер в одно и то же время. Питер смотрел, гадал и искушался. На не совсем порядочный взгляд, не совсем порядочный вопрос и не к месту долбанный порыв тела. Он хотел, но пугался того, о чём думал. Ведь надежда — она так крупка. Расцветала, как подснежники по весне, стоило тёплому лучу растопить слои снега и прогреть глубоко замёрзшую почву. Слова звучали настолько по-обыденно, что любой другой человек не нашёл бы ни единой причины вытащить из них скрытый подтекст. А Питер пытался искать, и чем дальше заходил за буквы и строчки, тем сильнее ненавидел себя. Как можно видеть чёрную кошку в комнате, если её там нет? Не успел он ни ответить, ни спросить, что конкретно подразумевалось под этим «больше», как в обитель гаража присоединился тот, кто должен был находиться в нём с самого начала.

— Пап! Питер! Вы там? — Эндрю зашёл в гараж на манер слона. Свалив банку с гвоздями, он удивлённо ойкнул и глянул под ноги. За случившуюся заминку Питер успел отодвинуться немного назад, тем самым убрав руку с крыши автомобиля. — Я суши купил. Пойдёмте поедим, а? Лично я хочу не просто есть — я хочу жрать!

— С твоим режимом питания ты постоянно хочешь жрать, сынок, — Тони саркастично хмыкнул, потянувшись забрать некоторые личные вещи.

— Да. Я молодой организм, меня надо кормить! — Эндрю весело похлопал себя по плоскому животу и вопросительно поглядел на Питера. — Чувак, пошли. Потом отмоешься.

Питер истерично улыбнулся. Отмыться… От всего позора, что жил в его голове, он ни за что не отмоется и по прошествии десятков лет.

— Пожалуй, откажусь, — он вежливо пожал плечами и почти умыкнул из гаража. — Мне нужно сгонять с Мэй за продуктами, пока Хэппи не вернулся. Ему тоже нужно что-то есть.

Не успел Эндрю вставить возмущённое «эй, погоди-ка», как Питер бросил:

— Хорошего вечера, мистер Старк! Чувак, не прощаюсь, ещё увидимся.

И скорым темпом миновал чужой газон, как можно быстрее добравшись до двери их небольшого дома. Оперевшись в прихожей на стену, он вдохнул, выдохнул и застонал. Питер отчаянно надеялся, что через год станет лучше, а в итоге стало хуже. Гораздо хуже. Мэй что-то крикнула сверху, и Питер неспешно побрёл по лестнице на второй этаж. Однажды эмоции переполнят его, и ему невероятно повезёт, если тем, кто услышит всю историю от начало и по сей день, будет именно Нед.


End file.
